On the road to Virginia
by UnGravity
Summary: La Californie n'avait jamais été le coin préféré de Théo de toute façon. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se répétait alors que ses roues le guidaient vers l'autoroute. [Zombie - Apocalypse] - [Omegaverse] - [Thiam] - [Top Theo] - [Bottom Liam]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

S'il existait un son que Théo connaissait mieux que le moteur de sa propre voiture, c'était bien celui-là. Les jointures d'une main s'abattant contre le verre dans un rythme incessant. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Peut-être que s'il prétendait n'avoir rien entendu, le bruit finirait pas cesser. Combien de fois avait-il essayé cette tactique déjà ? Bien assez pour savoir que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Les coups se firent plus rapides. Plus violents.

« C'est bon, grogna-t-il en se protégeant du spot braqué sur lui. Je suis réveillé. »

Les coups ne cessèrent pourtant pas. Il frappait la vitre, comme si sa seule mission de la soirée était d'obliger Théo à se rendre chez le garagiste. Il saisit ses clefs, les agitant presque sous le nez de son perturbateur nocturne, et démarra le moteur.

« Je m'en vais. Ok ? Je m'en vais, répéta-t-il après avoir balancé sa couverture sur la banquette arrière. »

Mais son poing ne voulait pas quitter sa vitre. Théo l'abaissa, par peur qu'elle ne cède. L'hiver approchait, dans quelques mois seulement il serait là. L'homme se pencha vers lui, sa lampe-torche passant en revue chaque recoin de la voiture. Les sacs plastiques entassés à l'arrière, les quelques couvertures et oreillers qu'il possédait, pas grand-chose en somme.

Sa veste beige à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, il reconnut le logo de la police de Beacon Hills. Génial, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir conduit jusqu'ici. Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il évitait Beacon Hills chaque soir. Même après avoir atteint son record de parkings visités en une nuit, il n'était pas revenu ici. Quelle différence y avait-il cette nuit-là ?

« Je pars, dit Théo, vous me reverrez plus ici. Vous inquiétez pas. »

La mâchoire serrée, l'officier le fixait. Théo l'avait senti dès qu'il avait ouvert la vitre, il était face à un autre Alpha. A en juger par la tension dans ses épaules, son regard vide, et ses cheveux gras rabattu en arrière laissant apparaître une calvitie qui ne ferait que s'agrandir, l'homme arrivait au milieu de la quarantaine. Assez vieux pour avoir une maison dans un coin tranquille de la ville, un chien, une petite fille qui s'apprêtait à entrer au collège, et un garçon qui finissait sa crise d'adolescence. Pour Théo, ça signifiait qu'il serait le troisième policier de la soirée à lui déblatérer un sermon.

Et il ne connaissait définitivement pas une chose plus ennuyeuse qu'un officier de police avec un bon sens moral. Ils pensaient toujours que leur lecture d'une quinzaine de minutes permettrait à Théo de prendre conscience de tout le potentiel caché au fond de lui qu'il gâchait. Comme si grâce à eux, il trouverait la force de sortir de son pick-up et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Une belle vie dans un pavillon avec une jolie clôture blanche, qui ne serait d'aucune utilité pour se protéger d'éventuels voleurs.

Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Théo, c'était son odeur. Elle anesthésiait son odorat. Une seule bouffée d'air parvenait à brûler le fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient d'eux-mêmes et il luttait pour ne pas clore ses paupières. Il refusait de lâcher une larme. Ou bien il avait trop peur quand fermant les yeux il découvre une autre personne que celle en face de lui. Quelqu'un de bien plus familier.

« Vos papiers ?

-Quoi ? bredouilla Théo en secouant la tête.

-Vos papiers, répéta l'officier de police. Je veux voir vos papiers. »

Théo sentit instantanément son portefeuille peser dans sa poche. Comme si une vingtaines de kilos s'étaient ajoutés à son poids en un seul instant.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je vous ai dit que je m'en allais. Je reviendrai plus. »

L'homme tendit sa main. Elle arriva tout près de son visage, et ne bougea plus d'un millimètre, prête à recevoir son dû. Théo grimaça, lui un bon père de famille sur le point de lui faire un sermon, comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Il savait bien qu'une odeur révélait toujours la vraie nature d'une personne.

Son tableau de bord affichait plus de deux heures du matin, si l'officier l'embarquait il ne sortirait pas avant le petit matin. L'heure d'ouverture des commerces. L'heure où les mamies et papis sortaient leurs chiens et leurs déambulateurs. Le moment où les individus les plus méfiants se retrouvaient. Dès qu'ils verraient sa voiture garée sur le bas-côté, les sirènes se chargeraient de réveiller le reste de la ville.

D'un geste las, il sortit la carte rouge de son portemonnaie. Les doigts de l'agent se refermèrent sur elle, la serrant si fort que sa peau devint blanche. Aucun scénario ne prévoyait une bonne fin à cette histoire. Il aurait dû partir lorsqu'il en avait encore le temps. Lorsque ses yeux se poseraient sur le mot interdit, aucune lutte ne sera possible.

« Sortez du véhicule ! hurla l'agent de police, son arme déjà pointée sur lui. »

Théo ne résista pas. Il s'était déjà pris une balle et il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience. Le pied à peine posé au sol, l'officier l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua contre sa voiture. Son visage percuta la carrosserie bleue.

« Putain ! cria-t-il dans un râle. Je suis sorti, non ? Pas besoin de…

-La ferme ! »

Il sentit sa tête partir en arrière, avant que l'officier ne l'écrase contre la voiture. Avant même que la douleur n'arrive, l'odeur de l'homme remplit ses narines. Tous ses poils s'hérissèrent. Et son corps se paralysa. Un sifflement résonna, envahissant son crâne. Un voile noir se déposa sur ses yeux. La voix qu'il avait fui revint le hanter. Elle ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Même à plus de 3000 kilomètres, après plus d'un an et demi d'absence, sa présence se faisait encore sentir. Ses jambes tremblaient rien qu'à son évocation

Du sang coula jusqu'à sa bouche. Le goût métallique suffit à le réveiller, ou bien était-ce le cliquetis des menottes qui se refermaient contre ses poignets ?

« Ici l'agent Schrader, on a un code 308-15. »

Les bras en l'air, ses mains étaient attachées aux barres de sa voiture. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, condamné à rester coller à son pick-up.

« Oui, j'attends, murmura l'officier au talkie-walkie accroché à son épaule. »

Sa voiture arrêta de vibrer, l'agent Schrader avait retiré les clefs du contact. Théo le regarda les ranger dans sa poche, comme si elles lui appartenaient. Il haïssait les policiers et les Alphas. Malheureusement pour lui, la police était majoritairement constituée d'Alphas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? protesta Théo. Je dormais simplement dans ma voiture, depuis quand c'est un crime ?

-Je sais quel genre d'Alpha tu es. »

Il ricana, sa main portée à sa matraque, prêt à la dégainer au moindre danger.

« Les Alphas comme toi causent toujours des problèmes. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Théo. Cette phrase finissait toujours par revenir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un devait la prononcer.

« Et vous ? dit-t-il. Vous êtes quel genre d'Alpha ?

-Je suis un bon Alpha, moi, s'empressa l'agent de police de répondre. Un Alpha normal, rajouta-t-il. »

Théo cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche. Tâchant le bel uniforme beige que l'homme arborait fièrement. Une grimace étrange déforma son visage. Si Théo l'observait bien, ses lèvres s'étiraient presque en un sourire. Plutôt anormal comme sourire.

« Pour un bon Alpha, vous êtes pas très amical, Agent Schrader, rit-il en se retournant vers sa voiture, l'expression qu'il affichait le mettait presque mal à l'aise. »

Il entendit la matraque télescopique se déployer derrière lui. Il vérifia dans la carrosserie, il tenait fermement le bâton en acier. Et les veines de son bras se réveillaient une par une.

« Woh ! dit Théo en tirant sur ses menottes. Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

L'officier se rapprocha d'un pas lent. Il commença à tourner autour de lui. Ses pas traçaient un demi-cercle parfait, qu'il réduisait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait la voiture. Théo ne bougea pas. Il connaissait cette tactique d'intimidation.

« Sérieusement, frapper un gamin de 17 ans qui dormait dans sa voiture, ça va pas aider votre C.V. Peu importe quel genre d'Alpha je suis, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Il vit le bras de l'homme se lever au-dessus de lui, prêt à le frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais le coup n'arriva pas. Les phares d'une troisième voiture s'étaient rajoutés à la scène. Théo se retourna, la matraque de l'homme avait disparu. Le bâton reposait tranquillement à sa ceinture.

La porte du troisième pick-up s'ouvrit. Et Théo ne réussit à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore lui.

« Pourquoi vous l'avez attaché ? hurla le nouvel arrivant. »

Le petit officier se raidit. Ses deux mains derrière le dos, il redoutait la correction du patron de la ville.

« Il est recherché, M. Stilinski, balbutia-t-il. Je pensais…

-Il s'est juste enfui de son foyer, agent Schrader, gronda le shérif d'un ton trop autoritaire pour s'adresser à un adulte.

-Mais il a un casier... »

Sa phrase n'était qu'un souffle, mais ce fut assez pour que le père de la famille Stilinski l'entende.

« Et il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait. Dépêche-toi de le détacher. »

L'officier s'exécuta dans la seconde. Dès que Théo récupéra la liberté de ses mouvements, un sourire moqueur éclaira son visage. Le corps entier de l'agent Schrader se tendit. Il comprit que l'homme n'en était pas à sa première entrave au règlement des forces de l'ordre.

« Je suis désolé, M. Stilinski. Je pensais suivre les ordres, dit-il. Je voulais bien faire.

-C'était une longue nuit, Schrader, le rassura Stilinski en tapotant son épaule. Rentrez chez vous. »

L'homme sourit, même s'il semblait forcé, il n'était pas aussi inquiétant que celui qui avait poussé sur son visage quelques instants plus tôt. L'officier confia au shérif les clefs de sa voiture et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sienne, la peur que Théo ne révèle quoique ce soit devait le hanter.

« Eh ! le héla Théo. »

Schrader s'arrêta net. Ses pieds pivotèrent dans le gravier. Le balayant sur plusieurs centimètres. Son regard ne délaissa pas le sol. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, sûrement de peur que son vrai visage ne s'empare une seconde fois de lui. Le shérif haussa un sourcil et Théo ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son plus beau sourire.

« Passez une bonne nuit, agent Schrader. »

Ses yeux se relevèrent vers lui. Il le fixa incrédule, Théo haussa les épaules. L'officier ne se sentant pas de jouer avec le feu, courut jusqu'à son pick-up. Et en moins d'une minute, sa voiture avait quitté la zone. Il ne restait plus que le shérif Stilinski et lui.

Le regard bleu translucide du père de Stiles se posa sur lui. Un air désolé prit possession de son visage. L'homme l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises, menacer de le tuer plus souvent encore, et il était là à s'inquiéter pour lui. L'ancien Stilinski ne l'avait tellement pas loupé lors de ses nombreuses corrections qu'il avait failli perdre sa place, mais Théo le préférait mille fois au vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Ça va ? »

Théo fronça les sourcils.

« Ton nez, précisa le vieux shérif avec un sourire léger.

-C'est rien, cracha Théo, le sang avait cessé sa course et se solidifiait déjà.

-Il t'a pas loupé, hein ? »

Son ton semblait pâteux, comme s'il était passé d'un père dans la cinquantaine à un vieux de quatre-vingt ans. Où se trouvait l'homme qui avait fait la promesse de cribler son visage de balles jusqu'à ce que Dieu ne puisse plus le reconnaître ?

« Schrader est pas le meilleur agent que j'ai, rit le shérif Stilinski. Mais en ce moment, tu sais, on a pas trop le choix. »

Aux dernières nouvelles, le taux de crimes de Beacon Hills baissait de jour en jour. Théo évitait cette ville comme la peste, et le seul pic de criminalité que la bourgade avait connu, il l'avait créé. Alors il ne croyait pas que l'agent Schrader soit si nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du quartier.

« Je suis en état d'arrestation ou non ? l'interrompit Théo. »

Stilinski secoua la tête. Théo sourit, heureux de ne pas retrouver les cellules du commissariat. Il tendit la main, prêt à récupérer ses clefs et à repartir à la recherche d'un nouveau parking où passer le reste de la nuit.

Mais les doigts de Stilinski se refermèrent sur la clef noire et argentée de sa voiture.

« Pourquoi tu t'es échappé ? le questionna-t-il.

-Rendez-moi les clefs, et je m'en vais. Je reviendrai plus.

-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de partir ? fit-il en comblant la distance entre eux. »

Théo percuta la carrosserie de son pick-up. L'odeur du vieil Alpha se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Elle s'estompait avec la brise qui balayait les feuilles au sol. Mais la touche poivrée, même si elle semblait beaucoup moins prononcée que chez Schrader, était toujours présente. Tel un constant rappel sur sa vraie nature.

« Tu as le droit à une seconde chance, petit. C'est pas le moment de baisser les bras. Il y a des gens bien là-bas, dit-il, ils peuvent t'aider. »

Il ricana alors que ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches. Ils disaient tous ça. Mais aucun ne connaissait son monde. Personne ne l'avait expérimenté. Les seules sources qu'ils possédaient se trouvaient dans les flash info, les articles de presse. Rien de concret. De réel…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? l'interrogea Théo. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Ils étaient seuls sur ce parking. Pas une voiture en stationnement, ni même sur la petite route qui passait près d'eux. Les seuls sons perceptibles provenaient des arbres qui les entouraient. La forêt débutait dans quelques kilomètres, ils étaient à la jonction de l'humanité et du règne animal. Pourtant, aucune présence humaine ne les accompagnait. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Face à face, les chaussures enfoncées dans un tas de gravier.

« J'ai pas changé, vous le savez, rit-il. Vous le savez mieux que personne. Peut-être pas autant que Stiles.

-Théo.

-Vous auriez dû l'écouter dès le début, mais vous avez préféré attendre. Kira, Lydia, Malia, Scott, ils étaient tous des dommages collatéraux. Mais Stiles. »

Il ricana un peu, ses pas le guidèrent en face du vieil Alpha.

« Stiles, il est particulier, vous savez. »

Le coup partit si vite que la douleur ne se fit sentir que bien après. Ses vaisseaux éclatèrent les uns après les autres. Et le goût métallique du sang remplit sa bouche. Dès qu'il cracha l'excédent au sol, un sourire déforma son visage.

Un lointain sifflement résonnait dans sa tête, mais il souhaitait voir l'expression de Stilinski. Sa respiration haletante n'était pas assez. Lorsque l'air niais qu'il trimbalait partout quitterait son visage, à ce moment-là seulement, Théo s'admettra satisfait.

Mais aucune larme ne s'écoulait de ses yeux.

« Je sais d'où tu viens ! dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je sais ce qu'ils font aux enfants là-bas. Cette personne. »

Il le pointa du doigt.

« C'est pas toi ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, petit. Bien mieux.

-Vous savez rien ! aboya Théo. Vous savez rien, répéta-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il se retourna vers sa voiture, ses deux mains sur la carrosserie. La peinture bleue lui renvoya son reflet, et pendant quelques secondes il crut voir quelqu'un d'autre. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé depuis son départ, ses frères et sœurs ne se retourneraient même pas s'il passait devant eux.

« Tu es parti. Tu t'es échappé, dit-il. Ça veut dire quelque chose, d'accord ? Ça montre qui tu es vraiment.

-Vous avez tort. Je vais rentrer. Je rentre chez moi, lui assura-t-il.

-C'est pour ça que tu tournes dans le comté depuis trois mois. »

Théo voulut répliquer, mais le shérif ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je sais que tu finiras par faire le bon choix. Ça prendra du temps. Ça prend toujours du temps. Mais au fond, tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi. Le foyer, c'est ton pass de sortie. »

Il sortit une carte avec le logo de la police dessus, Théo le regarda y griffonner un numéro avant de la lui tendre. Il hésita à la prendre, mais Stilinski attrapa son poignet et l'enfonça dans sa paume.

« Là, c'est le numéro du commissariat. Et ça. »

Son doigt se posa sur les numéros grossièrement dessinés.

« C'est mon numéro personnel. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux. Si t'as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, ou si tu veux juste parler.

-Parler ? répéta Théo. Je suis un Alpha, j'ai pas besoin de parler. »

Une grimace étira les traits du visage du shérif. Mais Théo voulait absolument éviter une énième leçon de moral de la part du vieil Alpha. Alors il arracha la carte des mains de Stilinski, et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle disparaîtra à son prochain arrêt à la laverie automatique. Pour l'instant, son seul but était de retrouver ses clefs et de rouler hors de la ville.

« Je serai hors de l'État pendant un moment, lui dit-il. Stiles a été accepté dans une université de Virginie. Il rit doucement. Il a même pas encore son diplôme, mais il est prêt à rejoindre quantico. »

Théo se tendit dès qu'il entendit le nom de l'État. La radio du shérif grésilla. Un jeune officier demandait des renforts dans une maison abandonnée. Théo reconnut l'adresse, il avait déjà passé une nuit là-bas. Une vielle villa terrifiante. Même si plus aucun parking ne pouvait l'accueillir, il ne s'y rendrait pas.

« Ça sera compliqué pour lui là-bas. Mais Scott est avec lui. Je sais que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais c'est un bon garçon, tu sais… »

Il esquissa un sourire. Mais Théo ne le partagea pas. Les voix continuaient à sortir du boîtier fixé à son épaule. L'homme hurlait des suites de chiffres que seule une personne de la profession pouvait comprendre.

« Je peux avoir mes clefs, ou je suis obligé de vous écouter parler toute la nuit ? »

Une mine confuse apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne le fixe.

« Tu peux aussi aller à l'université si tu le veux, Théo. »

Un ricanement lui échappa. Pourquoi essayait-il de le sauver ?

« Tu es pas obligé d'être un…

-Stop ! l'interrompit Théo. Je sais où vous voulez en venir. Mais ça va, ok ? Rendez-moi juste les clefs. »

Le shérif s'exécuta mollement. Les clefs si chères à Théo atterrirent enfin dans sa main. Le métal tiède fondit presque entre ses doigts. Sa voiture était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de sa vie d'avant.

Il se hâta vers elle, sans même dire un mot au shérif. Il grimpa à l'intérieur et se réjouit de retrouver le confort des sièges en cuir.

Théo savait qu'il se proclamait vainqueur bien trop vite, ses plans échouaient à cause de cette manie fréquemment. Stilinski était à sa fenêtre. Ou plutôt face à lui, la vitre n'ayant pas quitté le cocon de la portière depuis l'agent Schrader. L'homme le détailla, avant de finalement lui sourire.

« Sois prudent, d'accord ? »

Face au regard sérieux du shérif, Théo ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il alluma son moteur.

« Vous devriez répondre, shérif, dit-il en pointant sa radio qui continuait sa cacophonie »

Le vieil Alpha le rassura et disparut dans son pick-up. Sa voiture quitta en première le petit parking abandonné. Ses roues le guidèrent vers la forêt, aucun officier de police ne dépassait le parking sans avoir été appelé et encore. Voir une voiture de police là-bas relevait de l'exceptionnel. Personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture du shérif qui s'engageait dans l'autre sens, avant de déposer la carte qu'il lui avait donné dans la boîte à gants.

Le sentier qui traversait la forêt menait à un grand axe qui reliait Beacon Hills et l'autoroute, mais Théo s'arrêta au panneau qui annonçait l'ancien zoo. Un grand terrain délaissé, les seuls animaux s'y trouvant appartenaient à la forêt, et leurs seuls visiteurs étaient des fugueurs et des camés.

Théo avait passé sa première nuit dans cette ville ici. Allongé sur un morceau de matelas miteux. Il gara sa voiture dans un endroit sûr, et ne prit qu'une couverture et un couteau qu'il glissa dans sa veste.

Il passa le grillage rouillé qui protégeait le bâtiment principal de la propriété, et escalada la façade de pierre qui commençait dangereusement à s'effriter. Les premiers étages grouillaient toujours de monde. S'il cherchait à se faire planter pour quelques billets, c'était ici qu'il fallait se rendre.

D'un coup de pied, il brisa les morceaux de verre encore accrochés à ce qui devait dans le passé être une fenêtre. Il glissa à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, atterrissant dans une pièce sombre. Il évita les bouts de verre et marcha prudemment dans le couloir. Les débris masquaient le sol, et les tags s'attaquaient aux murs. La lampe de son portable allumée, il vit les centaines d'inscriptions et dessins qui se battaient pour trouver un peu de place.

Le seul non recouvert par les autres, sûrement le plus récent, représentaient des soldats accompagnés de tanks et d'armes lourdes. Les soldats ressemblaient à des bêtes monstrueuses. En voyant les initiales LDELC, Théo comprit que c'était encore quelqu'un en défaveur de la guerre que menaient les USA à l'étranger. _Le désarmement est la clef_ avait des partisans aux quatre coins du monde. Ils voulaient à tout prix éviter le conflit mondial qui ne tarderait pas à se déclencher.

Théo s'établit dans une grande pièce vide. Elle ne possédait que trois murs, bien assez pour la fin de l'été. Sa couverture étalée sur le sol poussiéreux, il s'allongea et tenta de trouver le sommeil pour la quatrième fois cette nuit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un long râle ne le fasse sursauter. Il tâta la couverture, cherchant son couteau, avant de se souvenir que les drogués du rez-de-chaussée n'étaient pas connus pour leur silence. Un seul cri suffisait à déclencher une réaction en chaîne.

D'autres hurlements plus puissants se firent entendre. Ils criaient à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Théo sentait le sol vibrer sous lui. Comme si une centaine de personne s'égosillaient à l'étage du dessous. Il n'entendait aucun pleurnichement, que des gémissements de douleurs. Les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent.

Ce n'était pas normal. Leurs cris s'entrecoupaient toujours de pleurs, de longues tirades décousus. Là, ils n'exprimaient que la souffrance, pire encore la terreur. Et Théo connaissait le son que les humains poussaient lorsqu'ils se savaient sur le point de mourir, et c'était exactement le même.

Théo se leva d'un bond. Il attrapa son couteau et quitta la pièce. Laissant derrière lui sa couverture. Il n'osa pas sortir son portable pour s'éclairer. Il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avança lentement dans le couloir sans lumière. A chacun de ses pas, le vacarme qui régnait sous lui diminuait. Puis il n'eut que le silence.

Aucun coup de feu, aucune dernière parole. Ses doigts se refermèrent fermement sur le manche de son couteau. Les attaques arrivaient souvent, mais elle ne touchait rarement plus de deux personnes. Il longea les murs jusqu'à la salle par laquelle il était arrivé.

Il s'arrêta net. Du sang tâchait le sol. Un sillon traversait la pièce entière et menait jusqu'à la porte près de la fenêtre. Positionnée près d'un coin, elle laissait un parfait espace pour que quelqu'un puisse se cacher derrière elle. Théo avait grandi avec une dizaine de frères et sœurs, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Les traces s'arrêtaient ici, elles ne partaient pas dans l'autre salle. Quelqu'un se dissimulait derrière la porte en bois effritée. Et il ne pouvait pas sortir par la fenêtre sans se retrouver face à la personne qui soit se vidait de son sang, soit transportait une arme recouverte de celui des autres.

Ses pas se firent discrets jusqu'à elle. Le bois près de la poignée avait pris une couleur rouge. La tâcha correspondait parfaitement à une main. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le couteau en avant, il ouvrit violemment la porte.

« Me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît, souffla une petite voix. »

Théo s'arrêta net. Une fille d'une quinzaine d'années se recroquevillait sur elle-même, cherchant à fusionner avec le mur. Elle se cachait le visage en répétant les mêmes mots : _Ne me tuez pas_.

Son couteau retourna à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il se pencha vers elle – l'odeur particulière des Omégas l'entourait – et la secoua pour qu'elle se concentre sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement. »

Son visage se releva vers lui. Du sang colorait ses cheveux blonds. Sa joue droite était recouverte de gravier et ses plaies commençaient à relâcher assez de sang pour couler jusqu'à son menton. Son regard virevoltait de la porte au visage de Théo. Elle redoutait que quelqu'un n'arrive.

« Aide-moi, le supplia-t-elle. »

Ses genoux s'enfoncèrent dans les bouts de verre alors qu'elle rampait jusqu'à lui. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa veste. Théo résista à l'envie de la dégager. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur ses poignets, et il réitéra sa question. L'adolescente secoua la tête.

« Ils sont tous morts… Tous. Ils les ont tous tués.

-Qui ça ? Qui les a tué ? Ils sont toujours ici ?

-J'en sais rien, pleura-t-elle. J'en sais rien. Jeoffrey… »

Elle pleurnicha sur lui en répétant ce prénom. Excepté « Jeoffrey », tous les autres sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles.

« Faut partir ! s'écria-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Faut partir !

Elle s'aida de Théo pour se relever, en gémissement. Il recula lorsqu'il vit le sang qui la recouvrait. Tout le côté droit de son ventre saignait. Le liquide rouge coulait jusqu'au sol. Son t-shirt déchiré exposait une blessure qui ne ressemblait ni à un impact de balle, ni à un trou créé par une arme blanche. Un bout de chair manquait à l'appel. Comme s'il lui avait été arraché.

« Il y a un coyote dans le zoo ? »

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Un puma ? continua-t-il, mais il obtint la même réponse. Un loup ? »

C'étaient les seuls prédateurs que comprenait la réserve. Il n'y avait aucun ours. Et même si à la fermeture du zoo, des rumeurs faisaient état d'un ours géant dans les bois, il était mort depuis longtemps.

« Non, murmura-t-elle. C'est lui… Il m'a fait ça ? »

Théo fronça les sourcils, elle lut l'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Jeoffrey. C'est Jeoffrey, pleura-t-elle en se cachant dans ses bras. Il a aussi mangé Tracy… »

Elle manquait des respirations, et son corps tremblait.

« Quand je me suis réveillée. Il était déjà en train de manger Tracy, marmonna-t-elle en toussant. Et y a cette femme. Elle est sortie de nulle part. Elle a… Elle a…

-On doit y aller, la coupa Théo, il sentait son cœur frapper contre ses côtes. Tu peux marcher ? »

Elle dodelina de la tête, peu sûre d'elle. Théo s'empressa d'enjamber le muret qui le séparait des escaliers extérieurs. Ils étaient recouverts de lierres et la rampe avait la couleur de la rouille. Il tendit sa main à l'adolescente pour l'aider à passer. Avec une blessure pareille, elle ne parviendrait probablement pas à s'accrocher au lierre pour descendre. Mais c'était le seul chemin, qui ne les obligeait pas à passer par les étages inférieurs.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, mais Théo recula. Deux personnes se tenaient en face deux. Une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs les fixait. La bouche entrouverte, elle mastiquait des morceaux de chair. Du sang recouvrait tout le bas de son visage, et imbibait le col de son pull.

A ses côtés, se tenait un garçon. Il faisait à peu près sa taille et ressemblait à un adolescent banal. Mais il avait un teint pâle, presque grisâtre. Comme si des mains invisibles enserraient son cou. Un filet de bave mélangé à du sang coulait au coin de sa bouche.

Théo heurta le petit muret derrière lui. La fille vit la panique dans son regard. Elle se retourna et hurla si fort que les oiseaux quittèrent leurs perchoirs. La femme plongea sur elle. Théo attrapa son poignet et la tira de l'autre côté. Elle tomba à genoux. Il la remit sur ses pieds à la force de son bras.

Le garçon partit à leur poursuite. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. La fille pleurait derrière lui. Mais sa voix couvrait à peine les grognements que poussaient leurs deux assaillants. Leurs mâchoires claquaient en rythme. Théo n'osait même pas regarder en arrière. Que se passait-il ? Que leur voulaient-ils ?

Théo sentit son corps partir dans le vide. Les escaliers avaient pris fin, mais il parvint à se retenir à la rampe de l'escalier. Les muscles de son bras se tendirent abruptement. Il poussa un râle de douleur. Ses veines parsemaient sa peau alors qu'il tentait d'hisser son autre main.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le métal rouillé. Plus que quelques centimètres. Il balança son corps et agrippa la rampe branlante. Il se releva juste assez pour voir la vieille femme attraper une mèche de cheveux de l'adolescente. La fille ne se laissa pas faire et reprit sa course. Ses cheveux s'arrachèrent et emportèrent une partie de son cuir chevelu. Elle hurla.

Théo vit son pied rater une marche. Elle lutta quelques secondes, avant de perdre totalement l'équilibre. Son corps dégringola le reste des marches, puis s'écrasa au sol. Le craquement de ses os arriva en premier à ses oreilles. Ses cris de douleur suivirent. Elle gisait au sol, incapable de bouger le moindre membre.

La vieille femme subit le même sort. Il entendit ses os se briser un à un. Le garçon ne fit pas la même erreur qu'elle, il marchait beaucoup plus lentement. Plus prudemment. Il se dirigeait vers Théo, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses dents grinçant les unes contre les autres.

Théo se hâta de descendre la paroi de pierre. Ses mains empoignant les racines qui lui semblaient les plus solides. A l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le garçon chuta à son tour. Théo eut juste le temps de s'écarter, avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus.

Il s'étala au sol, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la vieille femme. Elle était étendue sur le sol. Son cou complètement tordu. Les vertèbres hors de sa chair. Il la contourna, avant de se hâter vers l'adolescente. Ses yeux étaient révulsés. Et son corps prit de spasmes incontrôlables. Sa peau avait pali, se rapprochant de plus en plus celle du garçon. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

« J'ai mal, j'ai mal, chuchota-t-elle entre deux respirations. »

Elle répétait les mêmes mots encore et encore. Théo observa les dégâts de sa chute. Les os sortaient de ses jambes. Le cartilage blanc réduit en miettes, il faisait face à deux fractures ouvertes. Il ne pouvait pas la bouger. Sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche. Il en sortit son portable, mais aucun réseau n'était disponible. La forêt agissait comme un brouilleur.

« Putain ! Fait chier ! jura-t-il, ses poings s'abattirent sur le tronc le plus près de lui. »

La déplacer était risqué. Il pourrait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Ses deux jambes cassées sautaient aux yeux, mais d'autres blessures pouvaient parsemer son corps. Elle avait fait une chute de plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Mais la laisser ici, semblait être la chose à ne pas faire. Il ne se voyait pourtant pas la trimbaler jusqu'à sa voiture. Encore moins la jeter dans le coffre ouvert de son pick-up. Conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital où il serait dévisager, et interroger par la police.

Ses doutes disparurent lorsque la femme qu'il croyait morte – qui ne pouvait être que morte – se releva. Son cou avait retrouvé sa place normale. Ses vertèbres étaient cachées par sa chair et supportaient sa tête sans mal. Elle se tenait bien droite devant lui.

Un cri horrible s'échappa de sa gorge, propulsant des bouts de chair hors de sa bouche. La tête la première, elle sauta sur l'adolescente. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans une de ses jambes. Le sang éclaboussa son visage. La fille cria. Ses bras s'agitèrent vers Théo.

« Aide- moi ! hurla-t-elle. Aide-moi ! »

Le garçon qui était presque tombé sur lui, se releva à son tour. Avant de chuter près de l'adolescente, il mordit dans sa seconde jambe. Arrachant autant de chair de ses os en bouillis qu'il le pouvait. Elle commença à le supplier. Le sang giclait autour d'eux. Ils mastiquaient sa chair sans se préoccuper de ses hurlements. Appréciant même le fait qu'elle soit toujours consciente.

Elle le fixait avec tant d'espoir. Ses doigts cherchaient à atteindre les siens. Ils se rétractaient dans l'air, incapables de l'atteindre. Les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, elle souriait presque, mais seuls des cris sortaient de sa bouche. Théo fit deux pas en arrière.

« Me laisse pas ! hurla-t-elle. Pitié… Me laisse pas. »

Il secoua la tête, et murmura qu'il était désolé. Il slaloma entre les arbres sous les beuglements de l'adolescente derrière lui. Elle s'égosillait, lui implorant de la sauver. Il devait prévenir la police, les secours. Elle le répétait, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Théo grimpa dans son pick-up, claqua sa portière, et verrouilla les portes.

« C'est pas réel, murmura-t-il en frappant contre son volant. C'est pas réel… Non. »

Et si ça l'était que devait-il faire ? Il tira si fort sur sa ceinture qu'elle se bloqua. Ses clefs ne cessèrent de glisser entre ses doigts. Il réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'il tremblait. Son bras entier semblait pris de spasmes.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à mettre le contact, sa voiture refusa de démarrer. Théo relança le moteur, écrasa l'embrayage, passa la première et enfonça l'accélérateur. Il sentit les pneus se décoller du sol, avant qu'il ne s'élance sur le petit chemin escarpé.

Les feuilles volèrent autour de la carrosserie. Il ne faisait plus attention aux limites de vitesses, il se contentait d'appuyer sur la pédale. Ses yeux n'osaient pas se poser dans ses rétroviseurs. Il devait juste quitter la réserve, sans un regard en arrière. Sans douter une seconde de ses choix.

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Théo secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non. C'était surréel, impossible même.

Son corps entier était tendu. Rendant sa conduite hachée et rude. Sa voiture refusait de l'écouter. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son volant. Peut-être était-il encore sur le parking, endormi dans sa voiture ? Tout ceci n'était alors qu'un rêve. Pourtant Théo savait qu'il était éveillé. Il sentait la tension qui avait investi ses muscles. La transpiration qui s'accumulait sur son front.

« Putain ! cria-t-il en frappant sur son tableau de bord. »

D'une main, il attrapa son portable. Qui devait-il appeler ? La police. Comment réagirait-elle face aux propos de Théo ? Personne dans le service ne le croirait. Ils devaient recevoir des dizaines d'appels en provenance du zoo. La plupart était des canulars.

Il se pencha vers la boîte à gants, délaissant un instant la route des yeux. Elle s'ouvrit, ses doigts frôlèrent la carte que le shérif lui avait donnée. Mais il ne parvint pas à l'attraper. Stilinski saurait quoi faire, peut-être même qu'il le croirait. Théo détacha sa ceinture. Une main toujours sur le volant, sa main réussit à se poser sur elle. Il tenta de se relever, mais il partit en avant.

Il percuta le tableau de bord. Des milliers de fourmillements se répandirent dans son corps. Il retomba lourdement. Sa tête rebondit sur les sièges. Mais ses côtes s'enfoncèrent dans le levier de vitesse. Il hurla, mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. La douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Les lumières flashèrent autour de lui. Puis vinrent les voix. Il sentit une main repousser ses cheveux de son visage. La personne au-dessus de lui murmura que tout se passerait bien, une ambulance était en chemin. Et Théo ferma alors les yeux pour la dernière fois cette nuit.

Ses yeux fixaient la télévision. La présentatrice ne cessait de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez et son co-présentateur remettait ses cheveux en place à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Ils parlaient en boucle des sabotages organisés par _Le désarmement est la clef._ Les partisans s'étaient réunis dans la plupart des pays pour détruire les usines d'armement et les hangars des bases militaire.

« Théo ? le rappela à l'ordre un des agents qui entourait son lit d'hôpital. »

Il se reconcentra sur les deux hommes qui avaient pénétré dans sa chambre à l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Ils avaient attendus à sa porte comme deux chiens face à leur pâté. Théo n'avait vu aucun médecin ou infermière, juste les deux policiers qui l'interrogeaient depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« Je faisais un tour, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu roulais bien vite pour ça, non ? commença le plus grand des deux. »

L'odeur d'anesthésiant qui régnait dans les hôpitaux était si forte, qu'il n'aurait pu dire s'il était face à un Alpha ou un Oméga. Mais la police ne comprenait que des Alphas, et quelques Bêtas chanceux.

« Pas vraiment le temps d'admirer le paysage à cette allure. Et la nuit, on doit pas y voir grand-chose, poursuivit le second. »

Théo sourit et lui promit de prendre cette remarque en compte pour la prochaine fois. Il les vit lever les yeux au ciel. Tandis que son regard déviait vers la télévision. Il s'attendait à ce que d'un moment à l'autre un flash info apparaisse à l'écran. Il patientait pour un signe. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui expliquer les évènements de la veille.

« Sérieusement, reprit le premier, sans doute un Alpha. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à trois du matin dans la forêt ?

-Je faisais un tour, grogna Théo pour la énième fois. C'est pas illégal.

-Tu as parlé d'une fille, tu t'en souviens ? »

Théo le fixa. L'homme en uniforme beige avait le visage tiré, les pommettes creusées et des cernes noirs. S'il ne l'avait pas vu dans ce contexte, il aurait pu jurer que l'homme se droguait. Mais sa barbe rasée de près et ses cheveux tirés en arrière criaient qu'il était le genre d'Alpha avec un enfant en route. Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Si j'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre dans cette voiture, je m'en souviendrais. »

Ses doigts sous la couverture se contractèrent. Qu'aurait-il pu faire pour elle ? Elle s'était condamnée à une mort certaine en tombant de toute façon. Elle aurait dû rester chez ses parents.

« Elle était blessée, je crois. Tu as dit qu'il y avait du sang partout, dit-il en arrachant le calepin des mains de son équipier.

-Et des cannibales, ricana le plus petit des deux. »

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du plus grand et se tut immédiatement. L'Alpha se reconcentra sur Théo, après un regard réprobateur dirigé à son collègue.

Les images de la veille défilèrent devant ses yeux. Et Théo douta. Etait-ce réel ? Tout lui semblait flou, lointain, presque comme un rêve. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai repas depuis quelques jours. Et les nuits passées à tourner dans le comté ne l'aidaient sûrement pas à se sentir mieux.

« Écoute, reprit l'Alpha, s'il y a eu un accident, il faut que tu nous le dises.

-Le seul accident qu'il y a eu c'est le mien, cracha Théo. Allez plutôt poser des questions à l'abruti qui m'a coupé la route. »

Les deux officiers partagèrent un long regard, avant que l'Alpha ne fasse signe à son collège de consigner ses paroles dans son carnet.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre voiture, lui apprit le plus court sur pattes. T'as foncé dans une barrière. »

Un silence régna dans la chambre pendant plusieurs secondes. Seules les voix des présentateurs s'amusaient à le briser. Théo se souvenait de ses mains tremblantes, alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre la carte du shérif, puis plus rien. Un écran noir.

« Et alors ? s'offusqua Théo. Allez changer la barrière de place. Elle est sûrement mal placée. »

Ils soupirèrent en cadence. Celui qui devait être un Bêta se frotta les yeux, et retranscrit les mots de Théo. L'Alpha, lui, se pencha sur son lit. Sa bouche atterrit à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il essaya de reculer, mais les entraves à ses mains et ses pieds l'en empêchèrent. Il les avait presque oubliés celles-là. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se réveiller dans un hôpital totalement désorienté et attaché aux barres de son lit.

« On sait pour Stiles. N'essaie pas de jouer avec nous. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de cette fille ? lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille. »

Théo se tourna vers lui, leurs visages se frôlaient presque.

« J'ai rien fait, dit en pesant chacun de ses mots. J'étais seul. »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. L'odeur âcre de l'Alpha vint à ses narines par vagues. Il relâchait ses phéromones, espérant effrayer Théo. Mais il avait connu des odeurs bien plus fortes, bien plus intimidantes que la sienne. Il pouvait aussi déceler l'odeur lointaine d'un Oméga sur lui et il vit la bague à son annulaire. Son image de mauvais flic se brisa complètement.

Le sourire narquois qui ornait ses lèvres ne le quitta pas.

« J'en ai marre, déclara-t-il en se relevant. »

Théo ricana, l'Alpha le fusilla du regard en retour. Il le pointa du doigt et tous les traits de son visage se durcirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? Si on retrouve cette fille et qu'elle mentionne ton nom, tu vas prendre du ferme. Et crois-moi les autres détenus n'ont aucune pitié pour les gens dans ton genre. Tu t'en sortiras pas cette fois. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Stiles. »

Le visage de Théo se ferma. Des menaces de ce type, il en avait entendu des tonnes. Sa tante ne cessait de répéter depuis qu'il était petit que s'il devait choisir entre être attrapé ou mourir, il n'y avait aucune hésitation possible. Elle disait qu'il fallait au moins laisser un cadavre à la famille pour qu'ils puissent pleurer dessus.

L'homme décela la tension qui l'habitait. Un rictus moqueur apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tout le poste connait ta vraie nature, ricana-t-il. On sait aussi que t'es loin de ta famille.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu les appelles ? ajouta le Bêta qui avait relevé la tête de sa prise de notes.

-C'est vrai ça ? Comment tu les appelles ? Ils sont pas vraiment tes frères et sœurs ? Et sûrement pas tes parents ? »

Les deux officiers partagèrent un rire gras. Théo serra les poings, il remercia presque les liens qui le forçaient à rester attacher au lit. Sans eux, il aurait déjà lancé le premier coup. Mais il existait d'autres moyens de blesser. Et Théo les connaissait bien, il les avait longuement étudiés.

« Agent Smith, lut-il sur son badge. Votre Oméga sera le premier de ma liste.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? murmura l'Alpha en se tournant vers lui. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres et le visage de l'officier devint rouge. Il attrapa les pants de sa chemise d'hôpital. Théo sentit son corps se soulever du lit. Ses poignets et chevilles se tordirent. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Son sourire ne pouvait disparaître.

Le poing de l'agent s'éleva dans les airs. Et Théo se demanda un instant pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours dans ce type de situation.

« Est-ce qu'il est en état d'arrestation ? »

L'homme le lâcha, son dos percuta le matelas. Une douleur transperça son torse. Puis se propagea dans tout son corps. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sa vision se voila pendant plusieurs secondes. Théo ne comprenait pas, il ne sentait pourtant aucun bandage contre sa peau. Rien qui indiquait qu'il souffrait d'une quelconque.

Il papillonna des yeux, avant d'apercevoir Melissa McCall. Elle se tenait à la porte, les bras croisés. Bien-sûr, Théo ne pouvait qu'avoir été envoyé au Memorial Hospital. Sa tête retrouva le confort de son oreiller, après un long soupir à peine dissimulé.

Il devina tout de même le regard de la femme sur lui. Les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent et sa chair se mit à bouillir. Elle dévisagea ensuite les deux officiers toujours présents dans la pièce.

« Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Il est en état d'arrestation ou non ? »

Le Bêta secoua vivement la tête, apeuré par l'Oméga devant lui.

« Merci et au revoir, conclut-elle en leur tenant la porte ouverte. »

Le Bêta se faufila dehors. L'Alpha par contre, Théo l'avait deviné, ne se laissa pas faire. Il soutint le regard appuyé de Melissa. Un ricanement lui échappa, il connaissait déjà l'issu de leur face à face.

« Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? l'interrogea-t-il. Il est dangereux ! »

Il prononça ses derniers mots tel un crachat. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, comme s'il pouvait fuir à chaque instant. Les liens qui l'entravaient ne lui suffisaient pas. Théo sourit. Il avait l'habitude de ces réactions disproportionnées. Dès que sa situation familiale faisait surface, le regard posé sur lui changeait. Telle une malédiction dont Théo ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Il était né avec et le passerait à la prochaine génération. A part, s'il décidait de rompre le cycle.

« Je sais qui il est, dit-elle sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Et croyez-moi, j'aimerais tellement que vous l'emportiez avec vous. Mais le shérif a laissé des ordres. »

L'Alpha grimaça, et Melissa le rejoignit dans un soupir bien trop sonore pour ne pas être forcé.

« Il a une côte fêlée, de toute façon, poursuivit-elle, vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener. Il a besoin de repos. »

L'officier lui lança une dernière œillade avant de lui aussi quitter la pièce. Melissa l'accompagna. Théo la vit échanger quelques mots avec les deux agents, elle ne cessait de se retourner pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que leurs regards se rencontraient.

Elle le haïssait, c'était sûr. Un rictus moqueur prit possession de son visage. Tant mieux, Théo ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Leur conversation prit fin. L'Alpha montra presque les dents avant de se décider à partir. Théo lui aurait bien fait un signe de la main, mais les liens de l'hôpital étaient solides.

Melissa revint dans sa chambre avec un plateau de repas. Et les yeux de Théo ne quittèrent plus les trois plats qu'elle lui apportait. Il avait entendu ses frères se plaindre de la nourriture des hôpitaux, elle était pire qu'à la cantine de leur école. Mais en cet instant, il n'y avait une chose au monde que Théo désirait plus que cette gelée à la couleur douteuse, ces nuances de beige étranges qui dansaient dans l'assiette, et les légumes probablement reconstitués qui traînaient sur le côté. Même s'ils avaient tous été réunis dans une grosse assiette, Théo aurait tout mangé.

Malheureusement pour lui, Melissa s'arrêta à mi-chemin, gardant son repas prisonnier avec elle.

« Je l'ai pas fait pour toi, crut-elle bon de préciser.

-Je sais, s'empressa Théo de répondre, il ne voulait qu'une chose qu'elle pose son plateau près de lui.

-Je suivais la procédure de Stilinski. »

Théo se hâta d'acquiescer. Elle finit par déposer le plateau sur la tablette près de lui. Il voulut attraper ses couverts, mais son bras ne décolla pas du matelas. Il était toujours attaché. Son regard se leva lentement vers Melissa.

Elle se tenait au-dessus de lui, les bras fermés. Le même sourire que Théo s'amusait à afficher, sa calqua sur son visage.

« Vous me détachez pas ? s'inquiéta Théo, les sourcils froncés. »

Elle haussa les épaules, tira une chaise jusqu'à son lit, et s'y assit. Ses yeux ne le quittant pas une seule seconde. Théo comprit que c'était une de ses façons de se venger.

« Tu as une côte fêlée, déclara simplement Melissa. L'os met pas plus de trois semaines à se ressouder. Mais la douleur peut durer jusqu'à deux mois.

-Quand est-ce que je peux partir ? »

Ses doigts tapotèrent l'accoudoir de sa chaise, avant qu'elle ne se décide à attraper la gelée sur le plateau repas. Théo leva les yeux au ciel, en grimaçant. Bien-entendu, son envie de nourriture ne devait pas passer inaperçu.

« Quand ils arriveront, dit-elle en ouvrant l'opercule du petit pot.

-Quand qui arriveront ? grinça Théo. »

Un sourire égailla le visage de la mère de Scott. Il semblait sincère, les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent. Ça ne signifiait que des mauvaises nouvelles pour lui.

« Qui va arriver ? aboya Théo.

-Deux de tes oncles sont en route. Je sais pas exactement qui, mais ils arrivent. »

Plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Un long silence pesant régna autour de lui. Les images à la télévision défilaient pourtant toujours. Il voyait le personnel de l'hôpital courir dans le couloir. Mais rien. Seul le silence.

Il sentait son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas. C'était comme s'il tombait. Son corps se détachait de toute surface solide. Il disparaissait. La légère douleur à son torse n'existait plus.

Puis ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elles vibraient contre les couvertures. Ses jambes suivirent le mouvement, elles tressautèrent. Non. Elle lui mentait. Personne ne serait capable de faire ça. Même Stilinski-père ne l'avait pas fait.

Des milliers d'informations lui parvinrent. Comme s'il découvrait de nouveaux sens et qu'ils décidaient de fonctionner tous en même temps. Les odeurs aseptiques de l'hôpital envahirent ses narines. Celle acide de Melissa vint en second. Un haut-le-cœur le prit lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum si particulier que lui et sa famille partageait. Scott avait toujours une pointe de Raphael dans sa propre odeur et elle se répercutait sur Melissa.

L'odeur de sa famille suffit à lui refaire prendre pied. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Le shérif avait raison, même s'il haïssait l'avouer.

« Vous l'avez appelé, murmura Théo en posant son regard sur elle. »

Melissa apporta la cuillère pleine de gelée à sa bouche. Elle la serrait si fortement que ses doigts devinrent blancs. La colère suintait de ses pores. C'était sa vengeance. Son dernier coup de théâtre.

« Vous savez qui il est et vous l'avez appelé, répéta-t-il. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. L'air sérieux, elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

« Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, cracha-t-elle. T'es pas à ta place ici.

-Oh, rit Théo en frappant le matelas de sa main, si je le suis pas, vous non plus.

-On est différent, Théo. Très différent. »

Elle déposa le pot sur la table de chevet près de lui. La cuillère toujours à l'intérieur, elle n'en avait pris qu'une bouchée. Melissa releva son regard vers lui. Il y voyait de la colère, mais aussi du regret. Sûrement pas à son encontre.

« Ce que tu as fait à… »

Sa voix craqua et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle prit une grande respiration pour chasser le début de ses larmes.

« J'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait à mon fils, répéta-t-elle. Je suis pas comme le shérif, j'ai pas pitié de toi. »

Elle cracha ses derniers mots en l'observant de haut. Un sourire plein de dédain s'affichait sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux rougissaient. La mâchoire de Théo se serra. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles se contracter. Il voulut frapper son visage, faire disparaître sa joie.

Mais il ne put faire aucun mouvement. Ses liens étaient bien trop serrés.

« Tu es dangereux, Théo. Tu mérites pas de vivre ici. »

Son corps entier se tendit. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

« Je reviendrai, cracha Théo en fixant Melissa. Vous serez jamais à l'abri. Ni vous, ni Scott.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla-t-elle. Plus jamais !

-Pourquoi ? ricana-t-il. C'est mon frère après tout. »

Melissa secoua la tête en reculant. Son dos percuta le mur, alors qu'elle répétait qu'ils n'étaient pas frères, qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ça ? lui demanda Théo, en tirant sur ses liens. »

Même si Scott et lui ne partageaient pas un trait commun, leurs odeurs restaient similaires. S'il y avait une chose que le soleil de la Californie ne pouvait pas guérir, c'était ce goût acre que lui et sa famille provoquait chez les autres. Scott sera toujours des leurs, même à plus de 3000 kilomètres. Son nom pouvait changer, son adresse aussi, il restait l'un des leurs. Et Melissa semblait haïr ça.

La porte de sa chambre grinça. Melissa se détacha du mur et un grand homme noir habillé d'une blouse blanche impeccable pénétra dans la pièce. Les yeux rivés sur les dossiers entre ses mains, il prit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Melissa lui sourit innocemment. Mais Théo voyait bien les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle le méritait.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a là, jeune homme ? commenta-t-il en se rapprochant de son lit. »

Il feuilleta ses fiches, les sourcils arqués. La mère de Scott l'observait par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Théo, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Une côté fêlée. L'os prend…

-On m'a déjà tout expliqué, le coupa Théo. Vous êtes le docteur ?

-Je vois que Melissa a tout de même oublié une chose, plaisanta-t-il. Docteur Geyer. »

Le docteur présenta sa main à Théo. Un ricanement lui échappa.

« Je vais avoir du mal, dit-il avec un signe vers ses poignets. »

Geyer fronça les sourcils, avant de soulever la couverture. Il découvrit les attaches qui entouraient ses membres et se tourna vers Melissa.

« Il a un casier, se justifia-t-elle. »

L'homme hocha la tête et n'en demanda pas plus. Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Lui non plus, ne le détacherait pas donc.

« Vous devez me laisser partir, continua Théo en agitant ses bras attachés.

-Dès que tes parents seront là, lui expliqua le Dr. Geyer.

-Non, l'interrompit-il. Vous comprenez pas. Je peux pas retourner là-bas. »

Un air confus s'installa sur son visage. Melissa se hâta de glisser un mot à son oreille. Et le visage du docteur se ferma. Théo soupira, bien-entendu elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser étaler lui-même sa situation.

« Vous pouvez pas me retenir ici ! aboya Théo.

-Désolé, jeune homme. Mais la loi est la loi. »

Melissa hocha vivement la tête derrière lui. Elle était aussi pourrie que son fils. Théo commença alors à se débattre. Il s'agita dans tous les sens. Si personne ne voulait le détacher, il le ferait lui-même. Ses chaînes frappaient frénétiquement contre les barreaux en fer de son lit. Un tintement incessant régnait dans la pièce. Si ses oncles le retrouvaient, il serait mort avant même d'avoir passé le porche de sa maison.

« Théo, tenta de le calmer le docteur.

-Détachez-moi, lui répondit-t-il en arrêtant de se débattre. Sinon vous allez le regretter. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois. Le cœur de Théo fit une embardée. Il était foutu…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Le nouvel arrivant entra dans son champ de vision. La tension dans ses épaules s'évapora. Le garçon s'était élargi et ses cheveux avaient poussé, mais il reconnut le Bêta qui accompagnait Scott dans ses moindres déplacements. Liam Dunbar, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il affichait toujours un air perdu, et un sourire stupide. Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver bête et niais. Pour apprécier Scott MacCall, il fallait au moins être l'un des deux. Et vu l'adoration que le petit Bêta lui portait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être le deux. Comme son mentor, il était toujours suivi d'un garçon plus intelligent que lui. Théo ne supportait aucun des deux. D'un point de vue général, il n'aimait pas les amis de Scott.

« J'arrête pas de me poser la même question, lui avoua Théo.

-Et tu vas continuer de te poser cette question, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher.

-Si on vient me chercher, vous êtes la prochaine, cracha-t-il. »

Les poings de Melissa se fermèrent en même temps que son visage. Mais Geyer la stoppa en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« Vous avez un avion à prendre, Melissa. Et toutes les routes sont bondées en ce moment, vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. »

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de quitter la pièce. Théo eut tout le même le droit à un énième regard accusateur. Un sourire narquois délia ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? répéta Liam en se rapprochant du docteur.

-C'est un patient, rit l'homme en haussant les sourcils. »

Liam dévisagea Théo, et secoua la tête. Théo soupira une énième fois. Il aurait dû quitter l'État. Partir ailleurs. Il se souvenait d'un garçon de son école qui parlait souvent du Kentucky. Ses grands-parents habitaient là-bas, il y allait chaque été, laissant Théo seul sur les marches de sa maison.

Il aurait aimé s'installer là-bas. Mais c'était bien trop près de la Virginie. S'il voulait débuter une nouvelle vie, il devait s'éloigner de tout ce qu'il connaissait.

« Non, le coupa Liam. Il est dangereux ! Il… Tout ce qui est arrivé à Stiles et Scott, c'est de sa faute ! »

Geyer se retourna vers Liam et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Théo les observait un sourcil arqué.

« Tu devrais pas être en cours ? l'interrogea le docteur sans même essayer de chuchoter.

-Je suis venu t'apporter à manger, dit Liam en tendant un sac plastique. Y a plus personne au lycée de toute façon. »

Les deux Bêtas semblaient bien se connaître. Théo comprit qu'il devait être son beau-père ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'était pas vraiment au courant, des petits surnoms que se donnaient les familles recomposées. Elles ne couraient pas les rues chez lui.

« Et les profs sont là ? le questionna-t-il. »

Liam haussa les épaules, et répondit que quelques-uns faisaient encore cours. Mais il se hâta de rajouter, qu'aucun élève ne venait. Théo savait qu'un virus ressemblant à la grippe circulait depuis un moment. C'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Théo essayait de rester dans sa voiture le plus possible. Avant, il traînait dans les endroits délabrés où les personnes comme lui ne gênaient personne. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu les gens qu'il connaissait tomber malade les uns après les autres, il était vite parti. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'acheter des médicaments ou quoique ce soit dans le genre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade.

Un flash rouge encombra sa vision. Ses oreilles sifflèrent. Les cris de la fille lui revinrent par vagues. Mais il secoua la tête. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être réellement allé au zoo. La route de la réserve était un raccourci bien connu pour atteindre l'autoroute, Théo l'avait déjà empruntée à plusieurs reprises.

« Si les profs sont là, tu dois y aller, Liam.

-Je devais pas plutôt rester à la maison. Y a moins de risque que je tombe malade, non ?

-Et sécher les cours ? rit Dr. Geyer. Aucune chance, ta mère me tuerait. Tu sais ce qu'elle dit… »

Liam lâcha l'affaire, non sans un soupir. Le docteur Geyer lui dit de déposer son repas dans son bureau, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le laisser partir. Liam se laissa faire avec un sourire. Théo regarda la scène de loin, il ne réussit à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. La parfaite photo de famille.

Geyer se retourna vers lui, avec un sourire encore plus grand que celui avec lequel il était arrivé. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Théo, oui, c'était possible.

« Tes parents devraient pas tarder. D'ici une ou deux heures sûrement.

-Super, se moqua Théo. »

Une grimace apparut sur le visage parfait du Bêta.

« Ils ont l'air de vraiment tenir à toi, tu sais. Ils ont pris le premier avion pour venir ici.

-Ils tiennent pas à moi. Ils ont besoin de moi, le contredit Théo. C'est différent. »

La gêne s'empara du Bêta, qui mit tout de suite fin à la conversation. Il se concentra sur sa blessure et son accident. Mais Théo ne l'écoutait plus.

L'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui requérait toute son attention. Il calculait ses possibilités de fuite. Théo avait concrètement deux moments pour s'échapper. Avant de monter dans la voiture qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport et avant de prendre l'avion qui le ramènerait chez lui.

Mais il connaissait bien sa famille, même s'il ignorait quels oncles viendraient le chercher, il savait pertinemment qu'il se retrouverait face à deux armoires à glace. Avant, il entretenait une bonne relation avec tous ses oncles, mais c'était qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Un an et demi, c'était long. Et la fuite n'avait jamais été une option chez lui. Si l'un d'entre eux n'aimait pas la vie qu'il menait, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de prendre son mal en patience.

Les expéditions punitives, il connaissait, le mot pitié n'existait pas. Rafael McCall en était un bon exemple. Personne ne savait où il était, le FBI avait classé sa disparition sans suite. Mais Théo était certain que son corps se décomposait sous la pelouse jaunie de leur jardin.

Le lien qui enserrait sa main droite devint plus lâche. Il dévisagea le beau-père de Liam qui était penché sur lui.

« Pour que tu puisses manger, lui répondit-il avec un sourire désolé. »

Théo fronça les sourcils, alors que l'homme s'en alla.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Merci pour les deux commentaires (réponse à Tif en fin de chapitre ) J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

La silhouette du médecin disparut dans l'allée, Théo n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour essayer de se détacher. Il s'acharna sur la sangle qui le retenait. Le lit tremblait sous lui, les pieds en métal grinçaient contre le carrelage. Mais peu importe la force de son mouvement, il ne parvenait pas à atteindre son second bras. Dr. Geyer lui avait offert assez de mou pour apporter sa fourchette à sa bouche, mais pas assez pour libérer son autre main.

Son plateau intouché l'appelait. Le priant d'arrêter de s'enfuir et de reprendre son ancienne vie. Au moins, avant, il était bien nourri et il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Il allait même en cours, avait des amis. De loin, il ressemblait à un jeune Alpha comme les autres.

Ses doigts se rapprochèrent dangereusement du plat disposé devant lui. Peut-être assistait-il à son dernier repas ? Alors pourquoi le gâcher ? Il attrapa la petite fourchette en plastique, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était la sangle qui lui entourait le poignet. Le sourire satisfait de Melissa apparut devant ses yeux, si fière d'elle d'avoir arrêté Théo. Elle l'affichait sûrement encore en ce moment-même, certaine que Théo quitterait le comté pour toujours.

Ses lèvres se recourbèrent. Abandonner la Californie et retourner en Virginie, aucune chance qu'il ne laisse une chose pareille arriver. Tant qu'il respirait, il n'avait pas épuisé toutes ses ressources. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les différents objets de la pièce. Il ne disposait à sa portée que d'un couteau en plastique. C'était déjà trop fragile pour couper de la viande non-recomposée, alors il ne lui servirait à rien contre les brides qui le retenaient.

Par contre, s'il disposait d'assez de mou pour manger, il pouvait essayer de l'arracher avec ses dents. Geyer ne connaissait peut-être pas si bien le matériel médical que ça finalement. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à mordre dans le tissu.

Théo grimaça, il sentait les grains de poussière craquer sous sa langue. Il se retint de cracher. Préférant tirer de toutes ses forces sur la sangle. Elle fut rapidement couverte de marques de morsure et de bave. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demandait combien de personne avait entrepris de se détacher de la même manière que lui. Combien de personne avait posé leur bouche dessus avant lui ?

« Je te dérange pas ? »

Son corps se raidit. Et il releva lentement la tête. Liam Dunbar le fixait, l'épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il expulsa la menotte en tissu de sa bouche. Liam arqua un sourcil et Théo tenta un demi-sourire.

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider avec ça ? proposa Théo en secouant sa seule main valide.

-J'ai pas envie de t'aider, lui répondit-il en grimaçant. »

Ses bras se croisèrent, mais ses yeux restèrent poser sur lui. Il examinait ses moindres faits et gestes, une grimace plaquée sur le visage. Il comprit tout de suite que Liam n'avait pas choisi d'être ici. Pas plus que lui. C'était sans doute un ordre de l'Alpha préféré de la ville. Et le parfait Bêta n'oserait jamais contredire l'Alpha qu'était Scott MacCall.

« Aller Liam, toi non plus t'as pas envie d'être ici. »

Liam le quitta des yeux quelques secondes. Il fuyait son regard.

« Détache-moi, et vous me reverrez plus. Je reviendrai plus à Beacon Hills. Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est me détacher, insista Théo en secouant sa main menottée.

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? »

Son corps délaissa l'encadrement de la porte. Il vit tous les traits de son visage se tendre, alors qu'il le dévisageait. Théo comprit qu'il en faudrait plus pour convaincre le Bêta.

« Scott et Stiles sont partis, lui répondit Théo. J'ai aucune raison de rester ici.

-Tu pourrais les suivre. Ce serait pas la première fois, dit en ne le quittant pas des yeux. »

Théo esquissa un sourire. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment de pouvoir qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il préparait son plan de l'époque. Il était si sûr de lui avant. Totalement certain que tout fonctionnerait comme il l'avait prévu.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il s'était senti légitime. Toutes les actions qu'il avait entreprises partageaient une seule et même raison. Une bonne raison. Personne ne l'avait compris. Et ce n'était pas mieux en ce moment. Mélissa fermait les yeux, alors qu'elle mieux que quiconque pouvait saisir la complexité de sa situation.

« J'en ai rien à faire de Stiles et Scott. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir d'ici. »

Liam l'observa sans rien dire. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait.

« Si je pars, t'auras peut-être une mort sur la conscience. Et je pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que tu veuilles.

-Tu crois que tu l'as pas mérité ? lui demanda Liam, les dents serrés. Après tout ce que t'as fait. »

Le dégoût se lisait sans mal sur son visage. Mais Théo savait exactement quoi faire. Derrière son attitude agressive, se cachait un gentil Bêta, prêt à aider tout le monde. Et surtout lorsque ces personnes n'étaient pas Théo.

« Je parle pas de moi, l'interrompit Théo. »

L'expression de pur mépris qu'il affichait, disparut aussitôt. Théo se retint de sourire, il avait gagné. Liam se rapprocha de son lit, et fut en quelques secondes aussi prêt que Mélissa. Un air méfiant était toujours accroché à son visage, mais il ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

« Une fille, l'éclaira-t-il. Elle est au zoo. J'étais parti lui chercher de l'aide, mais il faut croire que tout s'est pas passé comme prévu. »

Il fit un geste vague vers son corps enchainé au lit. Et il releva son regard vers Liam qui inspectait les traits de son visage. Le Bêta se pensait sûrement capable de pouvoir détecter un potentiel mensonge chez lui. Mais Théo avait des années d'expérience. D'ailleurs, s'il était parvenu à le tromper une fois, recommencer ne pouvait être impossible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? T'as prévenu la police ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Il faut envoyer une ambulance.

-Je l'ai déjà dit aux policiers et à Mélissa, mentit Théo. Mais personne en a rien à faire. Personne veut…

-Aller au zoo, conclut Liam. »

Théo fronça les sourcils. Il finissait même son mensonge pour lui, c'en était presque trop facile. Liam détourna ses yeux de lui, alors qu'il se pinçait les lèvres. Scott avait un point faible pour les brebis galeuses. Pour faire de Liam son protégé, il devait lui aussi être brisé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je peux pas la laisser là-bas, dit-il en adoptant le ton le plus désespéré qu'il connaissait. Je dois aller l'aider. Quelqu'un doit y aller. Elle a que quinze ans. »

Liam se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard rapide derrière lui. Le couloir devant sa porte semblait désert. Pas de Mélissa en vue, elle conduisait probablement vers l'aéroport en ce moment-même. Le père de substitution de Liam savourait sans doute sa pause. Personne ne l'empêcherait de sortir de cet hôpital.

Il attrapa le lien de sa main droite et après quelques manipulations, Théo fut libérer d'un membre. Ses doigts se jetèrent sur la deuxième entrave, sans même qu'il ne prenne le temps d'apprécier la mobilité retrouvée de son poignet. Sa tête n'était occupée qu'à une chose, sortir d'ici et échapper à ses oncles.

Les sangles à ses pieds sautèrent et Théo sauta hors de son lit. Une douleur dans la cage thoracique le fit tanguer. Sa main se posa sur son torse, il en avait oublié sa côte fêlée. Il serra les dents, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de déguerpir d'ici.

Il releva le regard, pile au moment pour réceptionner le sac que Liam lança dans sa direction. Ses habits de la veille y étaient fourrés en boule. Sa main plongea à l'intérieur, cherchant ses clefs. Un tintement se fit entendre près de lui.

Devant lui, Liam tenait ses clefs et son portable. Théo eut un geste précipité pour les attraper. Mais le garçon se recula, et enferma ses clefs dans son poing. Pourquoi ce type de situation ne cessait de se répéter ? Théo avait-il été touché par une malédiction qui lui empêchait d'obtenir directement ses affaires ?

« Je te fais toujours pas confiance, lui expliqua-t-il. Et si cette fille est vraiment mal, je pense pas que tu sois la meilleure personne pour l'aider. »

Théo fit un demi-sourire. Le Bêta n'avait pas tort.

« Rejoins-moi dans le hall des urgences, lui ordonna Liam avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir. »

Il observa sa silhouette disparaître dans les entrailles de l'hôpital. Quelques secondes, seul dans sa chambre, lui suffirent pour se rendre compte dans quelle merde il s'était fourré. Il avait utilisé ses souvenirs de la veille qui étaient si confus que Théo ne savait même pas si toute la scène était réelle ou non, pour convaincre Liam de le détacher de son lit. Même s'il était un adepte de « la fin justifie les moyens », il se rendait compte que le proverbe ne renfermait pas que du bon.

Ses habits glissèrent sur sa peau, alors que son cerveau bouillonnait. Théo se retrouvait sans clefs, ni portable et en compagnie du Bêta préféré de Scott. S'il parvenait à sa voiture, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, aller à l'extrémité de la Californie et tenter de se faire oublier pendant quelques jours. Non, Liam serait avec lui dans son pick-up.

Liam ne pouvait pas monter dans cette voiture avec lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le garçon devait partir. Théo ne reculerait devant rien pour ne pas croiser la route de ses oncles. Mais s'il abimait le fils du gentil docteur de Beacon Hills, avec son casier, il monterait dans le top des personnes recherchées de l'État ou au moins du comté. Et si sa première escapade n'avait pas duré longtemps, la seconde subira un sort bien plus dur.

En moins de quelques jours, il croupirait dans les cellules du commissariat du coin. L'agent en charge appellerait ses parents. Et cette fois-ci, son Alpha de père n'enverrait pas ses oncles. Il se déplacerait en personne.

Ses jambes tremblèrent, rien qu'à la pensée de son père. S'il parvenait à mettre la main sur lui, Théo mourrait dans d'horribles souffrances, ou bien il resterait en vie et il s'assurait que sa condition soit pire que la mort. Théo se mordit la lèvre, qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il quitté sa maison ?

D'un coup, se cacher au zoo semblait être une option envisageable. Il n'aurait qu'à y conduire avec Liam, puis lui dire de se débrouiller pour rentrer chez lui.

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Son plan n'était pas très solide, mais c'était un plan. Il fonctionnerait tant que les images de la veille n'étaient pas réelles. _Si elles l'étaient…_ Théo ne voulait même pas penser à cette éventualité.

Ses chaussures enfilées, il se hâta de quitter la pièce, sans même oser regarder en arrière. Il marcha de la manière la plus décontractée possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des infirmiers et infirmières. Avec les centaines de patients qu'ils traitaient par jour, Théo espérait qu'une fois débarrasser de l'horrible blouse, personne ne se souviendrait de son visage.

Mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes. A chacun de ses pas, il serrait un peu plus les poings. Prêt à se défendre contre ses oncles. Il ne cessait de se retourner, de peur qu'il ne l'attrape par surprise. Son cœur pressait contre ses côtes à chaque intersection. Il s'acharnait sur sa côte fêlée. Et la douleur grossissait dans son torse. Poussant ses organes contre sa peau.

Il suivit les panneaux, sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à atteindre les urgences. Il tentait de réprimer sa souffrance en enfonçant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Le goût métallique se répandait lentement dans sa bouche. Les couloirs autour de lui étaient remplis, les patients attendaient à même le sol. Les employés en blouse bleue slalomaient entre les chaises, les brancards et les personnes au sol.

Théo aurait dû se sentir plus en sécurité, perdu au milieu de la foule. Mais ses oncles pouvaient eux aussi se dissimuler. Ils l'observaient peut-être même en ce moment, attendant tranquillement qu'il pose un pied sur le parking pour l'attraper et le jeter dans le coffre de leur voiture.

L'air s'infiltra par grande bouffée dans ses poumons, avant qu'il ne se décide à arpenter le couloir sinueux qui le séparait de la sortie. Il voyait les portes coulissantes à l'autre bout. Elles l'appelaient. Théo secoua la tête, chassant tous les scénarii catastrophes qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux. S'il s'était déjà échappé une fois, il pouvait le refaire.

Il se glissa entre les patients et tenta d'éviter au maximum la route du corps médical. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire attraper par eux. Pas quand il semblait si près de s'en sortir. Ses pas s'accélérèrent le rapprochant de son échappatoire. Il dépassa le comptoir réservé à l'enregistrement des malades, un amas énorme l'entourait. Deux infirmières et un infirmier essayaient de contrôler le flux de personnes, sans réellement y parvenir.

Théo les dépassa, la tête baissée.

« C'est pas compliqué, putain ! »

Son corps entier se figea. Petit à petit, les sensations le quittèrent. Il ne sentit plus l'air climatisé qui balayait ses cheveux. Pourtant il les voyait toujours voler devant ses yeux. La gêne dans sa cage thoracique n'existait plus. Elle s'était estompée en une seconde et avait été remplacée par une toute autre chose. La peur.

Même après un an et demi, la voix de son oncle Belasko était restée la même.

« On cherche Théo Raeken, vous comprenez ou pas ? Un gamin de dix-sept ans, je crois. A peine plus haut que ça. »

Il sentait l'énervement dans sa voix. Elle était rugueuse, râpeuse. Dans toute la famille, il était connu pour ses nombreux accès de colère. Il avait été retiré de leur travail principal pour ça. Le business familial ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise réputation. Il jouait alors les hommes de main. Et il était doué dans son métier.

« Où est sa chambre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Oncle Belasko gérait bien les arrières de la famille, mais seulement lorsque son oncle Marcel le secondait. L'homme était calme, posé. Lorsqu'il avait eu son premier rut, il avait passé une journée entière avec Belasko et Marcel. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où son oncle Belasko avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour tuer quelqu'un et que Marcel avait simplement demandé : « Couteau, pistolet, ou pied-de-biche ? ». Sur le coup, tout lui semblait normal. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, sa vision des choses avait évolué.

Ses épaules se tendirent alors qu'il assimilait petit à petit qu'il ne parviendrait à s'enfuir d'ici. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'attraperaient. Belasko et Marcel avaient peut-être pour ordre de le ramener en vie, mais si pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie une balle devait être tirée, ils le feraient. Sans aucune hésitation. Et Théo aurait fait exactement de la même chose, s'il était resté là-bas.

« Eh ? Ça va ? »

Il sursauta, son cœur s'emballa. Poussant avec force contre ses côtes. La douleur réapparut et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il espéra un instant recevoir le pardon de son père, et se promit de travailler encore plus dur que les autres. D'être le meilleur de tous ses frères et sœurs. De prouver qu'il méritait de faire partie de la famille à nouveau.

Mais il fit face au visage intrigué de Liam. Ses yeux bleus le scrutaient incrédules. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement alors qu'il haussa un sourcil. Théo examina les contours de son visage, vérifiant que c'était bien le Bêta. Puis son regard dévia vers l'endroit où ses oncles se trouvaient.

Ils surplombaient la foule d'au moins deux têtes. Les deux hommes ne quittaient le personnel médical des yeux. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vu pour l'instant. Et avec le désinfectant qui traînait dans l'air, impossible de sentir l'odeur de leur famille sur lui.

« Aller, viens. »

Liam lui agrippa le bras et le tira à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Les muscles de ses jambes suivirent le mouvement, alors qu'il était sûr que le simple son de leurs voix l'avait paralysé à vie. Son cœur rata un battement. Si Liam n'était pas intervenu, Théo n'aurait même pas protesté. Aucune parole n'aurait quitté sa bouche. Il se serait contenté d'hocher la tête et de les suivre. Le pouvoir que sa famille entretenait encore sur l'effraya.

Si son père avait été là. Théo n'aurait pas attendu qu'il le remarque, il serait venu de lui-même à lui. Sans plainte, sans un mot.

Le Bêta le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à un parking loin de l'entrée des urgences. Pas de portes coulissantes cette fois-ci, il donnait sur petite entrée dérobée, protégée par un scanneur de carte. Ils étaient sur le parking des employés, loin des yeux indiscrets. Loin de ses oncles.

« C'est laquelle ? l'interrogea Liam. »

Et rien qu'avec cette phrase, Théo revint sur terre. Il parcourut des yeux les véhicules, jusqu'à apercevoir son pick-up bleu. Rien qu'à sa vision, il fut apaisé. La voiture avait quelques petites cabosses, mais rien qui nécessite qu'il se rende chez le garagiste dans l'urgence.

Il se hâta vers elle, sans même attendre Liam. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit. Mais elles étaient vides.

« Sérieusement, cracha le Bêta derrière lui. »

Liam tenait ses clefs entre ses doigts. Théo fronça les sourcils, il avait complètement oublié son mensonge. Le Bêta attendit d'avoir la main sur la poignée de la porte passager avant de déverrouiller le véhicule. Comme s'il ne savait pas que la clef était requise pour démarrer le moteur.

Avant de monter à l'intérieur, Théo remarqua un mot accroché sur son pare-brise. Il reconnut la signature du shérif, et le fourra dans sa poche. Il le jetterait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait décamper de l'hôpital.

Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il toucha le cuir, tout le corps de Théo se relaxa. Il avait encore une chance, il devait juste la saisir. Liam lui tendit les clefs sans même le regarder.

« En route pour le zoo, soupira le Bêta lorsque Théo mit le contact. »

Le moteur vrombit et la jauge d'essence s'illumina. Théo se pinça les lèvres et sortit du parking.

La route principale qui menait au zoo était bloquée par des barrières en ciment. Liam lui lança un regard suspicieux, avant que Théo ne propose de faire le tour et de remonter jusqu'au zoo en contre-sens de la route. Le Bêta prit quelques secondes à réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un mot. Le manque de réaction de Théo provenait sûrement de la montée fulgurante d'adrénaline qui l'avait eu. Liam, lui, ne pouvait pas être plus tendu. Ses doigts serraient son portable si fort que sa peau était blanche. Il tapotait sur son écran, mais à chaque tournant il relevait subitement la tête. Vérifiant qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

Théo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis tout devint clair. Le Bêta avait peur qu'il le kidnappe ou jette son corps dans un fleuve. En soi, il avait raison de se méfier.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la réserve. La barrière en fer habituellement levée ne l'était plus, pour cause d'accident indiquait le panneau. Liam se tourna vers lui, la mâchoire serrée.

« On peut essayer de la soulever, proposa Théo en sortant de la voiture. »

Liam le suivit, peu emballé par son idée et sûrement sur ses gardes. Il vit bien qu'il voulait lui faire une remarque, mais le Bêta se retint. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Théo.

Ils se placèrent devant la barrière rayée rouge et blanche. Leurs mains sous le métal froid.

Son pick-up devait le suivre dans le parking du zoo, s'il voulait échapper à ses oncles. Ils connaissaient bien sa voiture, ou plutôt celle qu'il avait volé avant de s'enfuir. Aucun membre de sa famille n'avait déclaré le vol, ils savaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et le fait qu'ils n'entretenaient pas de bonnes relations avec la police n'aidait pas leur cause.

« Un, deux, trois, décompta Théo. »

Les deux garçons soulevèrent l'objet. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Ils partagèrent un long regard, avant de réessayer. Son torse le brûla. La douleur s'infiltrait dans le reste de son corps, n'épargnant aucun muscle. Il serra les dents. Sa respiration devant rapidement erratique. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il essayait de s'échapper en arrachant la chair de son torse.

Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent, la barrière était toujours baissée. Théo recula et manqua de tomber au sol. Ses mains contre ses genoux, il essayait de calmer son souffle et d'oublier les couteaux qui transperçaient son estomac. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Liam. Le bâtard respirait normalement, et ses bras n'étaient même pas contractés par l'effort.

« Est-ce que tu soulèves, au moins ? cracha Théo. »

Le Bêta se tourna vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

« Moi ? s'étrangla-t-il. C'est toi qui fais même pas d'effort !

-Qui a eu un accident la veille, déjà ?

-Un accident ? T'as même pas de bandage ? »

Il le fusilla du regard, et Liam l'imita sans hésitation. Théo relâcha par habitude des phéromones de dissuasion. Une odeur âcre remplit l'air autour de d'eux. Son nez avait déjà du mal à supporter son parfum habituel, mais là ses yeux et sa gorge le brûlaient.

Les Alphas en colère émanaient toujours une senteur plus forte que les autres. Plus agressive. Elle dissuadait chaque Oméga ou Bêta qui essayait de s'en prendre à eux. Et dans la plupart des situations, ils repartaient la queue entre les jambes.

Les phéromones d'agression étaient les plus développées chez les Alphas. Les corps armés se composaient depuis la nuit des temps que d'Alphas. Seuls les Alphas pouvaient être militaires. Les Bêtas avaient l'opportunité de postuler au poste de policier, mais pas de soldat. Les Omégas étaient aussi libres d'essayer, ils n'étaient par contre jamais retenus.

Enfin, ça c'était avant la guerre et la pénurie d'Alphas.

Liam soutint son regard. Il ne faisait pas un mouvement en arrière. Son nez ne se retroussait même pas, alors que Théo portait presque une pancarte entourée de néons rouges disant : « FAIS ATTENTION, OU ÇA FINIRA MAL POUR TOI ». Mais Liam semblait ne même pas s'en rendre compte. Le Bêta était-il en fait un Alpha ?

Théo grimaça et tenta de renifler sans alerter l'attention de Liam. Les odeurs habituelles de la verdure et des arbres traînaient autour d'eux. Il sentit bien évidement sa propre odeur. Mais rien d'autre. Rien n'émanait de Liam.

Il entrouvrit le plus discrètement possible la bouche. Leurs glandes qui produisaient leurs phéromones se trouvaient juste sous leurs langues. Elles étaient imperceptibles à la vue et au touché. Pour trouver le second genre d'une personne sans se tromper, c'était le meilleur moyen. Depuis quelques années, la société considérait ce geste impoli. Mais Théo s'en foutait pas mal.

Encore une fois, aucune odeur n'entourait Liam.

« On fait quoi ? demanda le Bêta-potentiellement-Alpha qui avait pris sa grimace pour un signe d'abandon.

-On y va à pied, lui répondit Théo en arrêtant d'humer l'air. »

Et ce fut au tour de Liam de grimacer, mais il ne dit rien. Avant de se diriger vers la forêt, Théo positionna son véhicule sur le bas-côté. Pour que sa voiture soit dissimulée derrière les feuillages. Liam avait insisté pour remonter dans le véhicule avec lui. Il prétendit savoir qui il était et ce dont il était capable. Si l'envie lui en prenait, il pouvait l'abandonner seul ici sans aucun état âme. Théo voulut réfuter ses propos, mais s'il le faisait il semblerait suspect. Alors il se contenta de soupirer.

Ils contournèrent la barrière et marchèrent en silence sur le chemin de terre. Théo n'avait pris aucune affaire, pour ne pas alerter Liam. Il l'était déjà bien assez.

Et même si le-peut-être-pas-Bêta lui avait rendu ses clefs, il gardait toujours son portable. Théo en avait besoin pour trouver les petits jobs qui lui permettaient d'avoir un peu d'essence et de quoi se nourrir. En ce moment d'ailleurs, il en avait particulièrement besoin.

Il avait donc besoin d'un plan pour se débarrasser de Liam. Et de temps pour y réfléchir. Il disposait de vingt minutes s'ils continuaient sur le sentier. Mais s'ils coupaient par la forêt, ils y seraient dans une dizaine de minutes à peine. Théo doutait que Liam décide de passer par le cœur de la réserve. Il paniquait déjà assez d'être seul avec lui. Rester sur la route était la solution la plus sûre pour lui.

Sa mâchoire tomba, lorsqu'il vit le petit _Bêta-peut-être-peut-être-pas-Alpha_ quitter le chemin et s'enfoncer dans les feuillages.

« Tu vas où ? le retint Théo. »

Sa main attrapa le bras de Liam. Le garçon se tourna vers lui, un air interloqué dessiné sur sa figure.

« Au…zoo, dit-il avec prudence.

-Oui, éluda Théo, mais pourquoi on resterait pas sur la route ? »

Liam fronça les sourcils. Les traits de son visage se tendirent, et son corps suivit le même schéma. Il dévisageait Théo. Cherchant une expression familière qui pouvait le renseigner sur ses intentions.

« Ça va beaucoup plus vite par-là, murmura Liam en pesant chaque mot. C'est mi…

-Mais la route est plus sûre, le coupa Théo. Enfin… On sait pas qui on peut croiser dans la forêt. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Théo eut l'impression de lui avoir fait une proposition scandaleuse. L'expression qu'il affichait en était presque comique. La bouche légèrement ouverte, il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

« Est-ce que ça fait partie de ton plan ? l'interrogea Liam en se rapprochant de lui. »

Leurs peaux à seulement quelques centimètres. La pulpe de ses lèvres avait presque touché sa peau. Son regard ne le quittait. Un frisson traversa Théo, il n'était pas de peur. Aucune phéromone d'intimidation ne parsemait l'air. Il aurait pu être d'intérêt, mais il avait toujours trouvé les Bêtas sans saveur. Et les Alphas le dégoutaient. La raison était tout aussi étrange que son questionnement sur son identité. Liam n'avait pas l'odeur d'un Bêta. Ni même d'un Alpha. Ou d'un Oméga.

Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer son second genre. Même si les odeurs des Bêtas n'étaient pas connues pour être les plus fortes, elles existaient tout de même. Chez Liam, il ne percevait rien. Absolument rien, alors qu'à cette proximité il n'avait d'autre choix que de percevoir son second genre. Il devait lui exploser au visage. Comme ses phéromones d'Alpha devait le faire pour Liam.

« T'es un Alpha ? le questionna Théo. Un Oméga ? »

Liam arqua les sourcils, puis secoua la tête. L'incompréhension se lisait sans mal sur son visage. Théo se dit que toutes ces années à fréquenter exclusivement des Alphas avaient peut-être déréglé son odorat et ses glandes. Il ne percevait sans doute plus les parfums trop légers. Il haussa les épaules.

« T'as pas à t'en faire alors. Les Bêtas ne m'intéressent pas, conclut-il. »

Le Bêta leva les yeux au ciel, et continua son chemin à travers les bois. Théo le rappela à l'ordre, mais Liam ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de lui crier :

« On a quelqu'un a sauvé, t'as oublié ! »

Ses dents se serrèrent. Il lança un regard désespéré au sable qui couvrait le sol entièrement désherbé. Dans quel merdier Théo se fourrait-il ? Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Liam sans faire de vague et en récupérant tout ce qu'il lui appartenait.

Il se décida à rejoindre le Bêta. Ils s'engouffrèrent côte à côte dans la réserve. Théo observait chaque détail de son partenaire forcé. De sa démarche rapide à ses yeux bleus qui scannaient les environs. Il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait. La scène de l'hôpital repassa devant ses yeux, Liam n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions. Pas assez en tout cas.

Liam savait parfaitement à quel arbre tourner. Et Théo se demanda pourquoi un gamin de seize ans comme Liam connaissait le repaire de camés et des fugueurs. Le petit Bêta de Scott ne rentrait dans aucune de ces catégories. Etait-ce lui qui marchait droit dans un piège organisé par la bande de Scott ? Une sorte de vengeance en retard…

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour creuser cette hypothèse, les bâtiments de pierre se dessinaient déjà devant eux. Le lierre grimpait sur les murs, recouvrait les trous laissés par les fenêtres désormais tombées. Des flashs rouges couvrirent sa vision. Il revit le sang couler de leurs bouches alors qu'ils lui arrachaient la chair de ses jambes.

Théo fit un pas en arrière. Les cris de la fille lui revinrent par vagues. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Résonnant entre ses oreilles. Ses mains cherchaient à l'agripper. Elle le suppliait, implorait sa pitié.

« Theo ! le héla Liam en secouant sa main devant son visage. Elle est où ? »

L'expression agacée du garçon de seize lui suffit pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses pas bougèrent seuls et le guidèrent par automatisme à l'endroit où il pensait l'avoir aperçue pour la dernière fois.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les poils de ses bras s'hérissaient. La chair de poule ne tarda pas à se répandre sur tout son corps. Frottant désagréablement contre ses vêtements. Même la légère brise lui donnait une sensation de brûlure.

Les images de la veille lui semblaient si réelles. Mais son cerveau ne cessait de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible. Rien de tout ça n'était possible.

Il aperçut les escaliers qui finissaient dans le vide en premier. Puis l'énorme tâche de sang qui recouvrait les herbes. Théo s'arrêta net. Il sentit son propre sang se glacer. Et ses membres ne lui répondirent plus. Il se figea entièrement.

Quelques morceaux de chair à peine mâchés jonchaient toujours au sol. Théo revoyait l'adolescente devant lui. Les deux jambes cassées, elle pleurait, elle hurlait. Et tout ce qui restait d'elle, désormais, était une tâche de sang séchée et quelques bouts de chair.

« C'est quoi ça ! cria Liam. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le son de sa voix parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il distinguait la silhouette du Bêta devant lui. Ses mains broyaient ses épaules alors qu'il le secouait. Mais impossible de répondre. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Théo ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien n'était clair dans son esprit. Si les images de la veille étaient réelles, où était l'adolescente ? Dans son état, elle n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir. Et il ne restait rien d'elle. Son cerveau fit le rapprochement tout seul… Mais Théo refusa d'y croire.

« Je croyais… Je croyais qu'elle…avait juste…juste fugué, bégaya Liam. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Réponds-moi ! »

Il lui hurlait dessus. Le pointait du doigt, le malmenait. Il sentit ses jointures s'écraser contre sa pommette. Sa tête partie sur le côté. Théo tituba, tombant presque au sol. Le sang s'accumula dans sa bouche. Recouvrant ses dents puis le bout de ses lèvres.

Son regard se releva vers Liam. Il avait son portable à la main et tentait de contacter la police. En vain… Aucun réseau n'était disponible.

La simple mention de la police permit à Théo de reprendre ses esprits. Il cracha le reste du sang qui lui restait dans la bouche.

« J'ai rien fait, murmura-t-il. Je lui ai rien fait ! »

Son cri résonna à travers la forêt. Le Bêta se figea. Son bras retomba le long de son corps. Et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Il avait son attention.

« Elle était déjà mal lorsque je l'ai trouvée, poursuivit-il. »

Liam grimaça. Il se rendit tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui avec cette seule expression. Il recula de quelques pas, en secouant la tête. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

« J'ai tout fait ! continua Théo en se rapprochant de lui. J'ai tout fait pour l'aider. »

Mais le Bêta mettait un peu plus de distance entre eux à chacun de ses pas. Ses doigts serraient son portable, comme il l'avait lui-même fait avec son couteau.

« Elle pouvait pas marcher lorsque je l'ai laissée.

-Tu l'as abandonnée, lui fit-il remarquer alors que son corps se crispait. Tu l'as laissée seule… »

Théo voulut réfuter ses paroles, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le regard du Bêta le transperça une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne coure en direction de l'entrée principale du zoo.

« Eh ! Attends ! Tu sais pas… hurla Théo avant de se résigner et partir à sa poursuite. »

Liam slalomait sans mal entre les arbres. Il semblait posséder une carte mentale de cet endroit. Comme si fuir d'ici était l'une de ses habitudes. Pourtant Théo était certain que le petit Bêta ne se droguait pas. Et il semblait posséder la parfaite famille. Alors pourquoi connaissait-il si bien le zoo ?

Ils attinrent la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée. Derrière elle, se trouvait le lieu de résidence des camés. Liam poussa les battants qui les séparaient de la centaine de personnes qui campaient dans l'ancienne salle d'accueil.

« Non ! cria Théo en attrapant le bras de Liam. »

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le hall d'entrée du zoo. Sa prise se défit mollement. Son bras tomba le long de son corps. Les deux garçons avaient stoppé leur course.

Les tentes se comptaient par dizaines. Mais le seul son qu'ils entendaient était celui de leurs respirations haletantes. La pièce grouillait toujours de monde, mais à cet instant il n'y avait personne.

« Ils sont passés où ? chuchota Liam en avançant entre les tentes. »

Théo suivit le mouvement. Ils marchèrent dans les petites allées que créaient les tentes de camping une fois montées et les lits de fortunes. Toutes leurs affaires semblaient encore être ici. Liam l'arrêta du revers de la main.

« Regarde, murmura-t-il en lui montrant ce qui ressemblait à des cachets prêts à être écrasés et sniffés. »

Il fronça les sourcils, aucune chance pour qu'un drogué abandonne son bien le plus précieux. Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour elle. Les poils de ses bras se dressèrent, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre ses murs.

« C'est pas normal, poursuivit le Bêta. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. »

Théo ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta d'observer Liam. Le garçon semblait déterminer à mettre un mot sur cette absence de monde. Ce fut presque naturellement que ses pas le menèrent dans le seul couloir du hall. Il s'y enfonça. Mais Théo, lui, s'arrêta net.

Au fond, il savait ce qu'il se passait ici. Il pouvait même le définir plus ou moins habillement. Mais il s'y refusait. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça paraissait tout simplement impossible. Puis tout était encore flou. Les détails manquaient. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à ses souvenirs et une mare de sang.

Un soupir lui échappa, avant qu'il se décide à enjamber la ligne invisible qui séparait le hall du reste du zoo. Théo devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Eh ! hurla Liam. Y a quelqu'un ? Eh ! »

Théo l'attrapa par l'épaule et la plaqua contre la paroi en pierre. Liam grogna plus par surprise que de douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui hurler dessus. Mais Théo lui fit signe de se taire et le maintint en place.

« On sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, lui rappela-t-il. C'est peut-être dangereux. Alors ferme-la. »

Liam le repoussa violemment. Son dos percuta le mur en face. Il serra les dents, alors que tout son corps fut comme engourdi. Une sensation de brûlure se déversa dans tous ses membres. Melissa avait oublié de lui dire que chacun de ses mouvements le ferait souffrir.

« T'as laissé une fille blessée seule ici, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, gronda le petit Bêta. »

Théo leva les yeux au plafond. Ce gamin avait réponse à tout et s'en foutait de mettre un Alpha en colère. Honnêtement, son attitude commençait à l'irriter.

Il reçut un énième mauvais regard de la part du Bêta, avant qu'ils ne repartent. Ils explorèrent tout le rez-de-chaussée, mais ils ne croisèrent personne. L'endroit était désert. Liam n'hésita pas une seconde à grimper au deuxième étage, Théo le suivi, en se plaçant en retrait. Si quelque chose devait leur arriver, Liam serait la première victime. Théo aurait alors la possibilité de s'enfuir, comme il l'avait fait avec la fille.

Où était-elle ? Où étaient-ils tous ?

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? continua de gueuler Liam. »

Théo lui lança un regard appuyé. Etait-il sérieux ?

« T'as écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ? s'énerva Théo. »

Le Bêta se tourna vers lui, l'observa de haut en bas et haussa les épaules. Le jugeant sans aucune honte. Sa mâchoire se serra, Théo ne le supportait pas plus longtemps.

« Eh ! Quelqu'un est là ? hurla-t-il encore plus fort, sans lâcher Théo des yeux. »

Il se foutait de sa gueule. Théo s'apprêtait à le recadrer quand un bruit résonna contre les murs. Quelqu'un tambourinait à une porte. Les deux garçons se figèrent et partagèrent un long regard. Théo vit le visage de Liam se tendre et il comprit.

« Non. »

Liam était déjà parti vers la source du bruit. Théo lui emboita le pas, plus par instinct qu'autre chose. Les tambourinements doublèrent de volume à chaque tournant. Le Bêta avait quelques mètres d'avance sur lui, il filait à travers les couloirs.

Mais le garçon finit par s'arrêter. Le vacarme provenait d'une porte en métal obstruée par ce qui devait être dans le temps une commode. Liam posa son oreille dessus et dit :

« Ça vient de là ! Il y a des gens derrière. »

Théo fronça les sourcils. Les mots de Liam lui semblaient incompréhensibles.

« Eh ! Vous m'entendez ! s'époumona-t-il. Je vais vous aider. »

Il empoigna un des bords de la commode. Les bruits se firent plus forts. Comme si frapper le métal était leur seul moyen de réponse. Mais s'ils percevaient si bien le son qu'ils émanaient, pourquoi ne leur répondaient-ils pas avec des mots ?

Les tambourinements étaient entrecoupés de crissements. Seuls les ongles pouvaient produire un son si strident. Pourquoi griffaient-ils la porte ? Pourquoi ne leur parlaient-ils pas !

« Liam ! cria Théo alors que le Bêta avait enfin réussi à dégager l'armoire. »

Il se tourna vers lui incrédule, et au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux opaques se tournèrent presque simultanément vers eux. En première ligne, l'adolescente. Elle tenait debout sur ses jambes sans mal. Aucun os n'en sortait, et aucun morceau ne manquait. Sa bouche était recouverte de sang, exactement comme celle des autres.

Le premier grognement éclata. Et il comprit enfin.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Une première bête se jeta sur Liam. Sans réfléchir, Théo attrapa le poignet de Liam. Juste à temps pour que la créature le rate. En une fraction de seconde, les deux garçons sprintèrent à travers le couloir. Leur réaction fut immédiate, ils leur coururent après. Ils couraient, aussi vite qu'eux. Leurs mouvements, pour la plupart, étaient adroits et bien calculés. Bien trop humains et pourtant ils ne l'étaient plus.

Ils furent rapidement qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. En un seul mouvement, ils pouvaient les attraper. Et ça, ils l'avaient bien compris. Leurs mâchoires claquaient alors qu'ils se bousculaient pour être le premier à leur mettre la main dessus.

« Ici ! cria Liam en l'entraînant dans les escaliers de pierre qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. »

Théo le suivit, sa main toujours accrochée au poignet du Bêta. Ils descendirent les marches deux par deux, jusqu'à revenir dans le hall principal. Et d'un coup, la pièce vide trouva une explication.

Ses doigts se décrochèrent de Liam pour passer dans les allées exiguës. Chacun choisit le chemin qui à ses yeux le guiderait le plus rapidement à la sortie. Leurs poursuivants se scindèrent en deux groupes. Théo qui avait bifurqué en premier n'eut que trois d'entre eux à sa poursuite. Liam, lui, était suivi d'une dizaine de personnes aux visages ensanglantés.

La silhouette du Bêta apparaissait et disparaissait derrière les tentes. Dès qu'il en franchissait une, la distance entre lui et les montres diminuait. Liam ne se rendait compte de rien, il continuait à courir droit devant lui. Mais le cœur de Théo faisait des embardés à chaque fois qu'une main frôlait les mèches de ses cheveux. Il se rappelait de ce qui était arrivé à l'adolescente. Les bouts de son cuir chevelu flottant dans les airs. Et le cri qu'elle poussa.

Théo distança les bêtes derrière lui en tournant à chaque nouvel embranchement, mais il y en avait toujours une pour le suivre. Il lança un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. La fille de quinze le regardait. Ses yeux étaient vides, opaques. Elle avait le même visage livide que ceux qui les avait poursuivis la veille. Elle n'était plus là…

Ils atteignirent la sortie au même moment et tentèrent de refermer les portes derrière eux. Mais ce n'étaient que des battants, elles ne fermaient pas.

« Putain ! grogna Liam en poussant pour que les monstres ne sortent pas. »

Leurs cris déchiraient les environs. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres. Ils pressèrent leurs visages contre les deux carreaux des portes. Et claquèrent leurs dents. Elles mastiquaient leurs propres joues. Le sang gicla contre la vitre. Théo vit le corps de Liam se raidir. Il n'y croyait…

Ils se jetaient de tout leur poids contre les battants. Le dos pressé contre la porte, Théo sentait ses forces le lâcher. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était transpercée par une dizaine de couteaux. Il gémit. Ses cheveux s'accrochèrent à la sueur qui coulait le long de son front.

Ils devaient trouver un moyen de bloquer la porte et vite. Ses yeux scannèrent les environs, jusqu'à apercevoir une benne à ordure non loin. Liam la repéra en même temps que lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

« J'y vais, se proposa Théo haletant.

-Non ! hurla le Bêta. Je sais que tu vas t'enfuir ! »

Théo fronça les sourcils, mais ne put totalement réfuter ses propos. Liam se détacha des portes sans même le prévenir. Théo eut à peine le temps de se placer au milieu avant que le poids ne s'écrase sur son dos. Il hurla et trébucha en avant. Un bras réussit à se frayer un chemin dans l'entrebâille. Mais Théo revint à temps et poussa de toutes ses forces.

Il entendit le craquement des os. Mais aucun cri de douleur ne quitta la femme à qui appartenait le bras. Elle ne faisait que grogner, ouvrir et fermer la bouche. D'autres bras s'infiltrèrent dans la faille. Théo les évitait comme il pouvait. Mais des ongles parvinrent à s'accrocher à son pull.

Son corps partit en avant avec le bras. Les autres mains se rapprochèrent de son visage. Prêtes à lui arracher toute la peau qu'ils pouvaient. Tout son corps trembla.

« Liam ! beugla-t-il. »

Les ongles frôlèrent son visage. Ses pieds glissaient dans le sable, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux. Liam arriva en criant et percuta le bras de l'homme avec la poubelle. Les os craquèrent et sa prise se défit. Théo bascula en arrière et s'étala au sol. Le Bêta bloqua la porte en quelques secondes.

Plus aucun bras ne dépassait des battants. Seuls leurs hurlements étouffés leur parvenaient. Théo resta un instant au sol, et observa Liam. Le jeune Bêta haletait, et ses mains ne cessaient de s'agiter. Elles passaient dans ses cheveux, s'abattaient sur son visage.

Théo comprit que tout ceci était alors bien réel. Il se releva d'un bond, frappé par la réalisation.

« On doit partir. On doit partir, répéta-t-il. »

Liam ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il semblait totalement perdu. Ses yeux fixés sur la porte, il vit tout le corps du Bêta frissonner. Puis les roues de la poubelle grincèrent contre sol. Ils sursautèrent en canon.

« Maintenant ! cria Théo. »

La voix de Théo le réveilla. Et il s'élança vers la forêt, distançant Théo de plusieurs mètres. L'Alpha, lui, haletait encore. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons s'étaient déchirés. Et une boule grossissait dans son torse. Elle poussait tous ses organes contre sa peau.

La route de la réserve se dessinait devant eux, ils n'étaient plus loin. Théo eut un léger sourire. Puis Liam cria. Son cœur se stoppa. Le Bêta s'effondra au sol. Les hurlements continuèrent, il le vit se tordre dans tous les sens. _Non, non,_ se dit-il. _Ce n'était pas possible._

Il courut jusqu'à lui. Liam était étendu seul au sol, son cœur se calma immédiatement.

« T'es pas sérieux ! se plaignit Théo une main contre son organe vital. »

Le Bêta se releva avec hâte. Théo voulut lui faire une remarque, mais ses habits étaient recouverts de sang. Ses yeux perçurent en une fraction de seconde l'énorme mare rouge au sol. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, le sang était encore frais. Liam releva lentement son regard vers lui. Théo le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement se fasse entendre à leur gauche.

Ils tournèrent leur tête en même temps. Théo plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, pour stopper le cri qui se formait dans sa gorge. Et Liam perdit plusieurs teintes.

Devant eux, se tenaient les policiers qui l'avaient interrogé. L'Alpha était allongé au sol. Il s'étouffait avec le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Ses ongles grattaient la terre. Son torse se soulevait à une vitesse surhumaine. Ses tripes étaient hors de son corps.

Le Bêta aussi était présent. Enfin, Théo ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Seul son uniforme pouvait le renseigner sur son identité. Il avait la tête enfoncée dans le ventre de son collègue. Il l'entendait mastiquait ses organes. Ses dents arrachaient morceau par morceau sa chair. Le sang giclait autour de lui, s'étalant contre ses joues.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Ses doigts glissèrent contre le poignet de Liam. Le Bêta sursauta, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la scène macabre devant eux. Il tremblait. Théo le tira loin des policiers. Liam se laissa faire sans un mot.

Ils marchèrent avec prudence jusqu'à la voiture. Théo ne défit pas à un moment sa prise. Il ne savait pas si le Bêta pouvait poursuivre sans son aide. Et même si Théo ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer, il avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Avec lui…

C'était réel. Et Théo n'était pas seul.

Théo mit le contact. La voiture vibra et Liam revint d'un coup dans le monde réel.

« Faut qu'on prévienne la police ! s'inquiéta-t-il. Faut les appeler. Ils sauront quoi…

-Ils sont déjà là, Liam ! l'interrompit Théo. »

Le Bêta secoua la tête et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la route. Théo eut du mal à s'insérer dans la route. Un embouteillage monstre s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres autour d'eux. Et même si les voitures avançaient légèrement au début, ils ne tardèrent à se retrouver à l'arrêt.

Théo regarda autour d'eux, personne ne semblait alerter. Il alluma par automatisme la radio, et mis les informations. Rien. Les présentateurs ne faisaient que relater les évènements du _Désarmement est la clef_. Aucun mot sur ce qu'ils avait vu au zoo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura Liam.

-Tu sais ce que c'était. On le sait tous les deux. »

Le visage du Bêta devint livide. Théo ne put que l'imiter, ses ongles attaquèrent la mousse de son volant. Les sirènes se mirent à rugir autour d'eux. Il voyait dans ses rétroviseurs des lumières rouges clignoter. Un chemin se créa pour laisser passer les deux voitures de police qui ne cessaient de klaxonner. Leurs fenêtres ouvertes, ils engueulaient ceux qui ne se poussaient pas assez.

Savaient-ils ce qu'il se passait ?

« Tu crois qu'ils sont là pour le zoo ? l'interrogea le Bêta. »

Théo secoua la tête et il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Ils avaient dépassé le chemin qui menait au zoo. Son regard se posa sur Liam, il suivait du regard les véhicules de police. Théo se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il faire désormais ? Étaient-ils les seuls au courant de la situation ?

Il remarqua qu'un enfant dans la voiture à côté du Bêta les dévisageait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Théo lui lança un regard méprisant, le gamin ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient ancrés sur Liam. Ils avaient oublié que son t-shirt blanc était imbibé de sang. Il fouilla à l'arrière et trouva dans l'un de ses sacs plastiques un haut à peu près propre. Le tissu atterrit sur les genoux du Bêta.

Liam fronça les sourcils, Théo fit un signe du menton vers l'enfant qui les épiait. A la vision du petit garçon, il se hâta de l'enfiler. Et Théo put enfin mettre une odeur sur Liam. Même si c'était la sienne, il n'avait plus ce sentiment d'être face à un alien. Et rien que son odeur qui envahissait chaque recoin de sa voiture lui permit de se détendre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il était temps de penser à un plan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? le questionna Liam, comme s'il avait accès à ses pensées.

-Je me casse d'ici, lui dit simplement Théo.

-Tu peux pas ! »

Il arqua le sourcil gauche et lança un regard intrigué à Liam.

« On doit prévenir les autres, lui expliqua-t-il. »

Théo ricana. Dans le fond, ils entendaient les mégaphones de la police hurlant aux automobilistes de rester dans leurs véhicules.

« Je reste pas ici, répéta-t-il. Cette voiture quitte Beacon Hills, avec ou sans toi. »

Le Bêta le dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le pick-up. Théo ne put que soutenir son regard. Hors de question qu'il change d'avis. Il devait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, avant que ça ne se transforme en un bain de sang. Parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule issue à une situation pareille.

L'hôpital n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres. Il y serait en une poignée d'heures de marche, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Et Liam faisait partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse, il y arriverait. Théo soupira. De toute façon, il s'en foutait.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Liam posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Théo ne dit rien et l'observa faire. Devait-il se sentir coupable ? Essayait-il de le faire culpabiliser ? Ça ne marcherait pas. Pas sur Théo. Il avait déjà fait bien pire. Et il le referait sans hésiter. Le plus important était et serait toujours sa propre vie.

Le Bêta poussa la porte. Elle fut arrêtée en pleine course par un agent de police en moto.

« Retournez dans votre voiture ! aboya-t-il en claquant la portière. »

Liam et Théo sursautèrent. Puis ils entendirent le son des hélices déchirant le vent. Ils tendirent le cou, un hélicoptère passait au-dessus d'eux. Ses couleurs matchaient celles de la police. Il diffusait un message en boucle. Les automobilistes ne devaient pas quitter leurs véhicules.

Les têtes sortirent une à une des voitures. Et bientôt plus personne, excepté les enfants, n'étaient restés à l'intérieur. Théo et Liam partagèrent un rapide regard, avant de les imiter. Appuyés sur la marche qui permettait de grimper à l'intérieur du véhicule, ils aperçurent au loin le barrage mis en place par la police.

Ils virent des officiers en uniforme pointer leurs armes sur un groupe de personnes. Théo reconnut sans mal leurs démarches et leurs regards vides. Et les premiers coups de feu déchirèrent le brouhaha qui s'était installé. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans un bruit. Puis tout explosa. Les voix, les balles continuèrent d'être tirées, les klaxons commencèrent.

« Rentre dans la voiture ! lui cria-t-il. »

Liam s'exécuta. Les véhicules tentaient de faire marche arrière s'encastrant les uns dans les autres. Théo braqua ses roues et sortit de la route. Le pick-up tomba brutalement dans le fossé. La tête de Liam se grogna contre la vitre, il grogna. Théo enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur.

L'embranchement qu'ils devaient emprunter était bloqué par la police. C'était la seule voie pour quitter la ville. Théo serra les dents et prit le chemin qui amenait au cœur de Beacon Hills.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Liam. L'hôpital est de l'autre côté ! Mon père est là-bas !

-On peut pas ! Dis-lui de te rejoindre chez toi ! »

Ils frôlèrent la barricade mise en place par les policiers. Les coups de feu ne cessaient pas. Les douilles tombaient au sol dans un bruit métallique à peine étouffé par les grognements de leurs assaillants. Leurs corps se faisaient cribler de balles, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Aucune expression ne trahissant une quelconque douleur ne s'affichait sur leurs visages.

Théo freina brutalement.

« Tu fais quoi ? s'indigna Liam.

-Attends, chuchota Théo, son regard ne quittant pas la scène qui se déroulait à côté d'eux. »

Les agents pressaient leur gâchette sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Ils criaient alors que les trous qui parsemaient leurs corps ne les ralentissaient pas.

« J'ai presque plus de balles ! rugit l'une d'eux. »

La femme avait le visage crispé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa un genou à terre. Son œil droit se ferma et elle tira son ultime balle. Le projectile termina sa course dans la tête d'une des créatures. Et son corps se désarticula et elle s'effondra au sol.

Une voiture klaxonna derrière eux. Et Théo reprit ses esprits, et ils s'engouffrèrent à toute vitesse dans la route déserte. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute désormais. Théo savait à quoi il avait à faire.

Mais pour l'instant, ils retournaient à Beacon Hills… La route contournait la réserve et donnait sur la ville qui était entourée de montagnes. Située en contre-bas, dans la vallée, elle n'offrait aucune autre échappatoire. Théo se retrouvait pris au piège dans une corbeille. Ils descendirent la côte qui les menait tout droit vers une mort assurée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura Liam.

-Des mangeurs d'hommes qui reviennent à la vie, et qui ne meurent qu'une fois leur cerveau touché. T'as pas une idée ? »

Son ton sarcastique ne lui plut sûrement pas, puisque le Bêta se tourna vers lui. Mais aucune grimace n'était affichée sur son visage, il semblait juste inquiet. Et ne put que lui rendre cette même expression.

« Non, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Ça peut pas être ça… »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Malheureusement, si. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. En tout cas, Théo ne pouvait pas lui en fournir une autre. Son cerveau refusait d'analyser les évènements autrement.

« Peut-être que c'est la drogue ! proposa Liam en frappant sur le tableau de bord. Y a cette nouvelle drogue qui circule. »

Théo le dévisagea.

« Et le policier alors ? T'as une explication ? »

Les doigts du Bêta se crispèrent. Il aperçut tout son corps se tendre. Cette histoire semblait impossible. Il comprenait l'état d'angoisse dans lequel se trouvait Liam. Théo avait connu la même chose la veille. Et son cerveau s'était adapté tout seul à cette éventualité. D'un coup, tout paraissait plausible.

« C'est réel, Liam. Tout est réel. »

La respiration du Bêta se ralentit. Elle n'était plus aussi saccadée qu'avant en tout cas. Théo ne put résister à l'envie de le regarder. Son visage était totalement fermé. Mais l'air livide qu'il arborait plus tôt avait disparu.

« Je dois prévenir mon père, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Théo. »

Il hocha la tête, même si le Bêta ne le regardait pas. L'appel lancé, Liam eut son père en quelques secondes. Au même moment, ils passèrent le panneau qui indiquait qu'ils entraient dans Beacon Hills.

Théo ralentit. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour d'eux, la vie semblait tout à fait normale. Chaque personne continuait sa journée dans une parfaite insouciance. Les sirènes des véhicules de police et des ambulances n'étaient qu'un lointain écho. La ville n'avait pas encore été touchée, mais ça ne tarderait pas.

Une famille passa devant eux au feu rouge, les parents souriaient et les enfants rigolaient. Tout semblait irréel. Un couple de personnes âgées étaient assis sur un banc et se tenaient la main. Plusieurs collégiens traînaient dans les rues avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils s'arrêtaient à chaque vitrine, sans se soucier d'être à la maison à l'heure.

Ils passèrent devant une épicerie. Chaque personne ressortait avec un petit sachet à la main, ne s'intéressant qu'au repas de ce soir. Et non à la nourriture qui finirait bientôt par manquer. Puis il remarqua un homme agité. Il était penché au-dessus de sa voiture, il comptait sûrement ses achats. Théo s'inclina légèrement et vit que son coffre était rempli de packs d'eau.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Le monde s'arrêta autour d'eux. Et ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls au courant. La menace arrivait, seuls les personnes préparées survivraient. Théo devait juste s'assurer de faire partie de ce groupe.

« Où va où ? le questionna Liam. »

Théo sursauta, complètement sortie de sa transe.

« Je te ramène chez toi et je me casse.

-Non ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Le Bêta n'avait pas besoin de lui, pourquoi refusait-il qu'il s'en aille ?

« Quoi ? balbutia Théo en secouant la tête, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

-On doit aller chercher Mason. »

Ses yeux firent un tour complet dans ses orbites. Pour qui le prenait le Bêta ? Un taxi ? Son chauffeur particulier ?

« Il est toujours au lycée. On doit y aller.

-Tu te fous de moi ? lui répondit Théo en appuyant chacun de ses mots. Vas le chercher toi-même !

-Tu comprends pas, il répond pas à mes appels ! »

Théo secoua frénétiquement la tête et se rangea sur le bas-côté. Il se mit au point mort et tira son frein à main qui grinça désagréablement.

« Tu veux aller chercher ton ami, lui dit Théo, libre à toi. Mais moi je viens pas. »

Liam le dévisagea. Il avait le même regard que Mélissa, celui du mépris. Son existence l'indisposait. A cet instant, Théo n'en avait absolument rien à faire. C'était sa vie qui comptait le plus. Ça l'avait toujours été, mais bientôt elle serait encore plus précieuse.

Et la même scène que précédemment se répéta. Le Bêta ouvrit la portière, mais à l'instant où il devait sortir Théo remarqua une voiture qui lui semblait familière derrière lui. Il lut sur la plate qu'elle provenait de Virginie.

« Rentre ! beugla Théo. Rentre dans la voiture. »

Il attrapa le bras de Liam et le força à remonter. Le Bêta protesta mais Théo ne l'écouta pas. Ils devaient déguerpir d'ici, avant qu'ils ne remarquent le pick-up. Ses roues le conduisirent dans la première rue adjacente.

« On va au lycée ou pas ? siffla Liam, toujours mécontent d'avoir été malmené par l'Apha. »

Il jeta un énième regard dans son rétroviseur. Le véhicule de ses oncles ne les suivait pas. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Théo hocha alors la tête.

« Mais je veux quelque chose en échange, déclara Théo. »

Le Bêta serra les dents mais lui dit de poursuivre. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il empruntait la seule route qui menait au lycée. Il ne savait pas quand la voie qui menait hors de la ville serait dégagée, mais Théo ne passerait pas son temps à tenter de distancer ses oncles. Non, il lui fallait une cachette. Et il venait tout juste d'en trouver une.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et désolée pour les fautes ! A la prochaine, cette fois-ci plus rapidement 3

Tif : Merci beaucoup 3 J'espère que tu as aimé ce deuxième chapitre :) Les réponses à tes questions arriveront bientôt ;) ;) Bisous, et merci encore ! :D


End file.
